


Unload On Me

by EnglishPoet18



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RICKYL AU fic...Just a little something for the Rickyl fans out there. Rated M. Thanks for reading. </p><p>I own nothing from The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick ran his hands through his hair, letting the hot water from the shower trickle down his body. It had been a long day on the job...wrangling drunks and enforcing speed limits was getting tiresome, but it was a job. He had been glad when Shane had come in to take over the next shift so that he could enjoy his next three days off.

The house had been quiet when he had come home. It was Lori's turn to get Carl and Judith for the weekend and the house was always silent when they weren't around. He always missed them when they were gone, but he loved the time to himself as well. It gave him a chance to unwind from the day with his most favorite person...one who hadn't made it home yet.

Home.

It was so odd for Rick to think of him and then think of home, their home. Of course, they never told anyone about their relationship except for a few close friends. Rick had yet to tell the kids and he was dragging feet with that one. He wasn't entirely sure how they would react to the news that their dad was in a relationship with a man. Not to mention if his job found out. Sometimes the thought of going public excited yet terrified him. They had spent quite a bit of time discussing the outcome and they had both decided that they weren't ready.

Rick kind of liked it that way. He liked knowing that Daryl was all his, some dirty little secret that he could indulge in whenever it excited him. It definitely heightened the sexual tension when they had to pretend that they weren't attracted to one another. They had learned to do it very well though, not that it was that much of a stretch. They simply settled into their comfortable friendship, joking and occasionally insulting the other for fun.

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Rick's heart speeding up. He kept running his soapy fingers through his hair, working up a nice lather before rinsing.

"Long day?" Daryl's gravelly voice drifted over him like honey.

"Mmm," Rick agreed. "Same old bullshit, different day. Yours?"

Daryl worked construction for a company in town. They were a rather large company and they paid well, even offering him some benefits. Daryl seemed to prefer working with his hands and Rick would rather he do something he liked than didn't. Besides, he wouldn't ever complain about a sweaty Daryl. His cock was growing hard just thinking about it.

"Wasn't too bad. Fuckin' hot," he replied with a sigh.

"Heard that," Rick said as he rinsed the last of the soap from his hair.

It was quiet for several minutes and he peeked out from the shower curtain to see if Daryl had left the room. His cock jumped to attention at the picture before him. Daryl's body filled the open doorway, his shirt probably having been discarded upon entering the house as was his usual style when the kids were gone. His jeans were unbuttoned, a light layering of sawdust still clinging to the fabric and Rick felt his throat go dry when his eyes lingered at the tapered hips that were nestled snugly into the denim. He had one arm propped up on the door frame and the other was resting by his side. The moment that Daryl's eyes connected with his, he could practically feel the blood rushing from his brain down to his throbbing member.

"You look like you could use a good scrub," Rick commented as he stuck his head back into the shower under the spray.

"Could use a lot of things officer," Daryl drawled and Rick smirked to himself at Daryl's nickname for him.

Rick felt his blood run like liquid fire through his veins at the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then the curtain was pulled back, Daryl's naked body filling the open space. He immediately stepped into Rick, his hard form barely pressing against his back. Rick placed his palms flat against the shower wall and tipped his head forward. Daryl accepted the invitation, his mouth closing over Rick's shoulder and his teeth baring down onto wet skin. Rick groaned as Daryl proceeded to mark him, a way they used to show ownership over the other without being public.

One of Daryl's work roughened hands slipped around Rick's waist and gripped his cock tightly, tugging on the hard length. Rick hissed through his teeth, his whole body strumming with desire. He began to stroke Rick up and down, his hands gripping with just the right amount of force that Rick craved.

"Quit jerking around and fuck me," Rick said hotly.

Daryl paused, releasing his hand from Rick and taking a step backwards so that Rick immediately felt the loss. Rick spread his legs, his body almost shaking with anticipation and need. Daryl's finger slipped into him without warning and Rick sucked in a deep breath, nearly squirming in his eagerness. Daryl leaned his forehead against Rick's back, his wet strands of hair sliding erotically against his skin. Daryl began working him open, readying Rick's body to take his cock.

Rick growled quietly as Daryl pressed the tip of his cock into him, filling him entirely. One of Daryl's hands slid against the tiled wall next to them, the other hand digging into Rick's hip.

"This what you want?" Daryl murmured as his breathing deepened.

Rick didn't respond, his body too wired, testosterone flowing through his bloodstream at a rapid rate. He began to stroke his own cock, his fingers gliding effortlessly over the slick skin. The friction was growing to an unbearable extreme and Daryl's harsh grunts only served to arouse him more. He was just getting into the groove good with his hand when Daryl reached around him, one muscled arm encircling his body as he slapped his hand away.

Rick growled at the intrusion. "Bastard. What makes you think you get to boss me around?" He glanced back at him over his shoulder.

Daryl grabbed Rick at the base of his throat, pulling his head back so that their lips crashed together. Rick slid his tongue inside of Daryl's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. He could feel Daryl's breath hitting his face, the lukewarm spray blasting across his chest. He loved these moments when Daryl took the lead so completely, losing himself inside of him.

"Fuckin' close," Daryl pulled away to mutter.

Rick kept his head tilted, leaning it back against Daryl's shoulder. He reveled in the feel of the hard, wet, muscular body sliding against his own. He thought he could almost feel Daryl's pulse throbbing at the base of his throat. Turning his head slightly, he breathed in the purely male scent that was all Daryl. Not being able to resist the urge, he latched onto the smooth skin there, making his own marks.

Daryl growled, his whole body tensing and jerking against Rick's. Rick felt Daryl's cum spilling inside of himself and he held his mouth taut until Daryl's breathing began to slow. His softening cock slipped from Rick's warmth and Rick turned, coming face to face with Daryl. He clamped a hand over his own cock again, picking back up where he had been interrupted. Daryl's eyes strayed down his body and he knelt before him, his mouth taking over where Rick's hand left off.

Rick gripped the side of the shower wall with one hand, his other landing onto the shower rod. Daryl took him in deeply, relaxing his throat so that he could receive all of him. Rick clenched his jaw, removing his hand from the shower wall to grip Daryl's hair with his fist.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Rick muttered.

All coherent thoughts fled his mind as Daryl increased his suction, one hand coming up to cup his balls. Rick sucked in a deep breath, dipping his head to stare down at Daryl. His wet strands stuck to his face, beads of water rolling off of his shoulders, his muscles flexing with his efforts. In one smooth motion, Daryl slid his mouth from Rick's cock, smacking his lips together. He ran his tongue over the tip, tracing the small slit there.

"Unload on me," Daryl ordered huskily.

Rick grit his teeth together. He grabbed the back of Daryl's head and pushed his mouth back onto his cock. Daryl accepted his harsh treatment and Rick knew in a way that he craved it. Daryl was never one for emotions. To him, being rough when passionate was, in his own twisted way, his way of showing emotion.

"Harder!" Rick commanded, using his best cop voice. "Don't be a fuckin' pussy."

Daryl groaned, the vibrations hitting Rick just right. He exploded in Daryl's mouth, his cum streaking hotly down his throat. Daryl swallowed as much as he could until Rick was finished and then Rick removed his hand allowing Daryl to stand. They eyed each other in the shower that had long since grown cold. Without a word, Daryl brushed past him to stand under the cold spray, grabbing up a bar of soap to wash with.

Rick took a minute to collect himself, enjoying the free show of soap suds running down Daryl's back. He resisted the urge to touch Daryl there, knowing how the other man felt about his scarred back. He was okay with others seeing it as long as no one started asking too many questions or tried to touch it.

"It's Lori's weekend ain't it?" Daryl asked as he scrubbed at his hair with thick fingers.

"Yeah," Rick responded. "Got the weekend off too."

Daryl glanced at him over his shoulder, eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

Rick nodded and Daryl smirked, turning back to his task. Rick stepped out of the shower, swiping his towel from the rack to wrap around his waist.

"Guess we ought to do somethin' special then." 

It was Rick's turn to smirk now as his mind conjured up several images of what Daryl probably had in mind. He wiped at the cloudy mirror with one hand and began to rub shaving cream onto his face so that he could shave.

"Haven't the slightest idea of what we could do to pass the time...do you?" Rick teased.

Daryl snorted and seconds later the water was shut off and the shower curtain whipped open. Daryl grabbed the other towel from the rack and began to vigorously dry himself off. Rick's eyes kept straying his direction in the mirror and he cursed when he nicked his face because he wasn't paying attention. Daryl looked up and then chuckled as he stepped out, towel slung low on his hips.

"Guess I'm gonna be the one teachin' Carl to shave soon, huh?"

Rick glared at Daryl in the mirror. "Fuck you."

Daryl paused in the doorway, "Already done officer."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't really anticipating doing a part 2 to this. This was just going to be a oneshot extracted from a Rickyl fic that I'm tinkering with. Somehow or another (Steph), this popped up. Not that I'm complaining however, but here it is. I hope its enjoyable and I would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!

...........

Rick watched Daryl with lust filled eyes as he cut the grass, the muscles of his back glistening with sweat from the hot Georgia sun. They took turns cutting the grass and this weekend happened to be Daryl's turn. Rick busied himself spreading out poison for fire ants while Daryl cut so that the kids wouldn't accidentally step in any beds while playing.

Picking up the water hose, Rick added water to the ant beds to activate the poison, his eyes drifting to Daryl again. He was almost done with cutting the yard and then they were going to discuss what to do for food. Usually when the kids were gone, they didn't bother trying to cook anything, choosing instead to go out and grab something most times.

The sound of the mower shutting off grabbed Rick's attention and a wicked thought crossed his mind as he watched Daryl push the mower back towards the garage. He was covered in grass shavings, his hair plastered to his forehead and dark sunglasses on. He made Rick's mouth water and if it weren't for the fact that it would shock the neighbors, then Rick would fall to his knees right there and suck Daryl's cock until he begged for release.

As it was, he couldn't do that, but he could have a little fun. Waiting until Daryl passed in front of him, Rick aimed at Daryl's back and pressed the trigger on the hose, spraying Daryl directly with the cold water. Daryl yelled and jerked to a stop, turning around to look at Rick without thinking. The spray shot him directly in the face and Rick quickly let go of the trigger, never having anticipated Daryl turning around. Daryl clenched his jaw and shook his dripping hair, staring in Rick's direction.

They squared off in the yard, a blanket of grass between them as they eyed each other. Rick was prepared for anything at this point. He knew that Daryl wouldn't just let this drop without retaliating in some way and Rick was thoroughly looking forward to it, the blood rushing through his veins rapidly. To his surprise, Daryl turned on his heel and finished pushing the mower into the garage, the door to the house closing behind him. Thinking that he had crossed some kind of line, Rick frowned and headed into the house behind Daryl, only stopping to put up the poison out of both kid's reach.

Opening the door, he peered around warily. Not seeing Daryl anywhere, he slid his lean body inside, softly closing the door behind him. He kept one eye out for any movements or noises as he headed through the kitchen and down the hallway. The second he stopped at the bathroom door and reached for the knob he felt Daryl's presence behind him and he ducked, years of being on the police force kicking in. Slipping behind Daryl he pinned the man to the wall, breathing more harshly than he would have liked for his efforts. Daryl wasn't easy to pin and most times he wasn't able to get the upper hand.

"Ya got me pinned sheriff...what you gonna do with me?" Daryl taunted in a low voice.

Rick licked his lips as he watched a drop of water trail between Daryl's shoulder blades and he couldn't resist catching it with his tongue. He smiled as Daryl tensed beneath him, his breathing deepening. Daryl turned his head as far as he could to stare at Rick over his shoulder and he smirked.

"We playin' dirty?" Daryl asked.

Rick pressed his body against Daryl's, his erection prodding at Daryl's ass. Daryl growled low in his throat, turning his head back and tilting it forward so that it landed against the wall with a thunk. Completely turned on by the prospect of Daryl's surrender, Rick slid his arms around Daryl's slender waist, unbuttoning his jeans before pulling down the zipper. Daryl placed both palms flat against the wall, giving Rick total control. Rick yanked down jeans and boxers together, letting them fall to Daryl's ankles, bunching around his boots. Rick unzipped his own jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it one time before stepping back against Daryl, his own bare chest sliding against his back.

"Thought you liked it dirty, hm?" Rick growled into his ear and Daryl groaned as Rick began touching him.

"Yes..." Daryl hissed as he arched his back further into Rick, his ass rubbing Rick's cock.

Rick pumped his own cock several times, collecting the droplets of pre-cum that leaked from the tip and coating his fingers with it. He slipped his finger inside of Daryl, lubricating him as he worked him open. Daryl groaned at the intrusion, pushing back against Rick in anticipation.

"Fuck me," Daryl urged. "Quit jerkin' off and be a man."

Rick grinned at Daryl's dirty talk, positioning his cock so that it was lined up with Daryl's ass. He pushed past that first barrier just as the doorbell rang. They both tensed, Rick's cock twitching slightly as he tried to determine whether or not this was going to be a mood breaker for them. The doorbell sounded again and they both groaned, Daryl's shoulders drooping.

Rick slipped out of him and tucked himself back into his pants, zipping them up as he walked to the front door. He could hear Daryl behind him pulling his pants back on and he silently cursed whoever was intruding upon their time. He vowed to himself that he would make it up to Daryl later.

...

Daryl sat at the bar next to Rick, casting several heated stares in the man's direction as they drank down their beers and ate their food. He couldn't seem to get enough of looking at Rick tonight. Every time he looked at Rick in his black shirt and jeans that only he knew what concealed he got hard. Not being able to touch him out in public only made him that much harder. It gave him an odd sense of power to know that when they got back, Rick was all his and no one else's.

Rick smirked as he tipped his beer bottle back, his tongue sliding across the mouth of the bottle in such a way that only Daryl noticed because only he was looking that hard. So Rick wanted to play dirty tonight? Daryl could handle that. He was just about to play along when a shadow loomed behind him making him turn in his seat.

"Ain't you Merle Dixon's brother?" 

Daryl surveyed the man in silence. He was a large guy with quite the belly on him, evidence that he had spent one too many nights drinking beer. He reeked of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke as he let out a deep barking cough.

"Who's askin'?" Daryl replied.

The man cackled. "Yeah, you Merle's brother alright. Got his same smart ass mouth. He owes me some money. Ya know where I can find him?"

Daryl shook his head. He hadn't talked to his brother in a while. Daryl assumed that he was out on another binge somewhere, partying it up with all of his redneck friends.

"Ain't my brother's keeper," Daryl replied as he turned back around on his stool, exchanging a glance with Rick.

The big man clapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Listen here boy. I need my money an' if I don't find him, then I'll get it from you. Don't matter to me which Dixon it comes from."

Daryl's jaw tensed and Rick muttered, "Easy."

Jerking his shoulder, he let the man's hand drop from it, turning back around, his expression pissed off. He didn't like people touching him unnecessarily. He also didn't appreciate this guy making demands of him. If his brother owed this guy money then that was his problem and not Daryl's. Even if he had known where Merle was, he wasn't about to tell this jackass anything. Merle was still his brother after all, asshole or not.

"That ain't my problem," Daryl spat.

The man took a step closer, his putrid breath invading Daryl's space. "I'm makin' it your problem."

Daryl stood, pushing the big man back some as he did so. He wasn't about to let some idiot think he could intimidate him. Beside him, he felt Rick stand as well, his eyes slowly scanning the situation. The man let his gaze travel back and forth between Rick and Daryl and then he sneered at them both.

"Got your lil' officer friend here playin' bodyguard?" The man asked.

Daryl pushed away from Rick, his fists balling at his sides. "Don't need a fuckin' bodyguard. You best be takin' your shit elsewhere," Daryl warned in a threatening tone.

Rick wrapped his fingers around Daryl's wrist, the action bringing Daryl slightly back to the moment and the fact that people were all around them staring.

"We have to go," Rick said, his voice low next to Daryl's ear.

Daryl didn't move, his feet rooted to the spot and Rick began to forcibly remove him from the situation. Daryl understood that he couldn't start a fight at the bar, but he wouldn't willingly walk away either. Dixon's never backed down from a fight and Rick was breathing heavily by the time he got Daryl to the door and outside of the bar.

As soon as they hit the night, Daryl shrugged Rick's hand off of him, jerking away and heading for the truck. He yanked open the driver's side door, barely noticing when Rick climbed in on the other side. Rick was quiet as Daryl slammed the truck into reverse, the tires kicking up gravel and smoke as he spun out of the parking lot. They rode in silence for a bit, Daryl angrily shifting gears, his jaw tight.

"Daryl-"

"I could have handled that shit Rick. Didn't need your help."

Rick held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Fine. Was just trying to help."

Suddenly Daryl slammed on the brakes, the tires squealing as they gripped the pavement and he turned the wheel, directing the truck down a dark dirt road. He drove them halfway down the road, ignoring Rick's questioning stares before throwing the truck into park. He jumped out of the truck and after a moment Rick followed, his anger sparking some now.

"What the hell Daryl? You tryin' to kill us both?" 

He walked around the back of the truck and slammed right into Daryl's hard chest, their bodies colliding. Daryl pushed him back against the side of the truck, steel hands pinning Rick's own. Without a word, Daryl's mouth crushed down onto his, taking what he wanted instead of asking. It only took Rick a minute to send his own tongue crashing back into Daryl's mouth, doing his own share of claiming. They tore at the buttons of each other's jeans, the sounds of zippers sliding down breaking the silence around them.

"Always tryin' to play cop, aren't you?" Daryl hissed. "How 'bout if I want a turn now? Can I play the cop?"

Rick shivered at Daryl's husky voice, trembling with untapped anger. Instead of replying, Rick simply turned his back to Daryl, placing both palms onto the rails of the truck and gripping them tightly. Behind him he heard Daryl's sharp intake of breath.

"Do it," Rick urged.

"Gonna be rough," Daryl warned.

Rick nodded, his body thrumming with arousal so thick it barely circulated in his veins. Behind him Daryl spit into his hand and rubbed it at Rick's entrance, lubing him up for his cock. Daryl stuck a boot between Rick's legs, kicking his feet farther apart. With one hand, Daryl began to stroke himself, his cock already hard while he inserted two fingers inside of Rick to stretch him. Rick groaned.

"Yeah you like it rough, don't you? Like it when I take you from behind? Who's in charge here?" Daryl growled into Rick's ear.

"Fuck you," Rick muttered, spurring Daryl on. "You don't have what it takes to be in charge."

Daryl huffed as he gripped Rick's hips roughly with his hands, twisting his body to his liking. He pushed his cock against Rick's ass, probing him for a minute before pushing inside with no warning. Rick was ready for him, but he still bit his tongue a little at the twinge of pain upon first entry.

Rick knew that in the back of his mind, Daryl would never hurt him intentionally. Every once in a while he had discovered that Daryl needed moments like this, times when he wanted to be the one solely in charge...wanted to be rough with Rick. At first it had alarmed Rick slightly, but then he had come to accept it as just part of who Daryl was and besides, it turned Rick on to be used by Daryl for sex.

Daryl thrust into Rick, pushing past his barriers and sinking in balls deep. Rick groaned as Daryl filled him, his own cock hard and dripping between his legs. He knew that if he touched it that Daryl would slap his hand away so he remained as he was, hands gripping the truck's railing.

"Shit...ain't gonna last long," Daryl muttered as his head fell forward, his teeth sinking into Rick's shoulder blade.

Both men moaned and Daryl spilled himself inside of Rick, several drops of cum spilling from him and running down his leg. Daryl kept going until he was soft, only then withdrawing from Rick slowly. He walked to the truck and grabbed a towel from the back, wiping his cock clean before tossing it back behind the seat. He tucked himself back inside of his pants, turning to find Rick still standing there, his cock still hard and straining in the hot Georgia night.

Dropping to his knees before him, Daryl grabbed Rick's cock with his hand and gave it a firm stroke, eliciting a deep moan from Rick. In return for his rough treatment, he was going to worship Rick's cock with his mouth. Parting his lips, he slid Rick's length inside of him, taking him deep into his throat until he couldn't go any farther. Rick hummed in the back of his throat, his hand reaching down to grasp Daryl's hair roughly.

Daryl let Rick take over, letting Rick's hold in his hair control the speed and angle. He kept his throat relaxed his tongue darting out occasionally to stroke hot flesh. Rick began to breath heavier, fucking into Daryl's mouth faster as he neared his orgasm.

"Fuck, Daryl. Your mouth feels so fucking good," he moaned.

Daryl hummed his agreement, the vibrations making Rick's body tense seconds before he shot his load down Daryl's throat. Daryl swallowed as fast as he could, drinking as much of Rick's cum as his mouth would hold.

Daryl pulled back, sitting on his haunches as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. They were both breathing heavily, the adrenaline from their fucking slowly winding down. Daryl finally stood and grabbed the towel he had used, tossing it back to Rick so that he could clean himself up. Daryl usually didn't mind doing that for him, but being that they were out in the open he didn't want to linger unnecessarily.

Without a word, they climbed back into the truck, Daryl turning the truck back around to drive them home. There was a comfortable silence between them now and Daryl rolled down his window, enjoying the breeze that drifted through. Gone was the heightened sexual tension and anger of before. It was back to just the two of them, just two guys driving home after having a few beers and some food.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this little oneshot is just going to continue from here so I'm going to mark this "in progress". I've included a couple of flashbacks in here that are italicized so I hope you enjoy it! I would love to know what you think!

................

He wasn't sure what woke him. Maybe it was Rick shifting in the bed next to him, the sheet slipping from his naked hips just enough to give Daryl a peek at his ass. Maybe it was the fact that it was hot and Daryl always had a hard time sleeping when it was hot. He debated getting up and going to adjust the thermostat and grab a drink of water, but he really hated to leave the comfort of the bed. He shifted and tried to fall back asleep, hoping he could just ignore the heat.

It didn't work.

Several minutes later he sighed, pulling back the sheet and slipping off of the bed so as not to wake Rick. The only times they slept in the same bed were when the kids were gone so they took advantage of those times. Pausing at the end of the bed, he let his eyes slide over Rick lustfully. He was lying on his stomach, one knee pulled close to his chest with both muscular arms peeking out from under the pillow he had a hold of. He considered waking him, working him slowly into arousal with his skilled fingers and he felt his cock twinge at the thought. He swallowed over his dry throat and padded down to the kitchen, pausing in the hallway to squint at the thermostat.

"Christ," He muttered. "Gonna roast us in here."

He adjusted the temperature and sauntered into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. As he poured himself a glass of cold water from the fridge, he was reminded of the first time that he and Rick had tipped over the edge...

_Daryl woke up, his legs tangled in his sheets, his body glistening with sweat. He untangled his legs, kicking the sheets from the bed. Fuck it was hot in here. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, sitting up on the edge and wiping at his forehead. His throat was dry and scratchy, the primary reason he had woken. Standing up, he grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and pulled them on, padding to the door to peer out into the hallway. He listened for the sounds of the kids or Rick and when he heard nothing but silence, he slipped out and headed down to the kitchen. Along the way he stopped and peered at the thermostat, cursing under his breath at the high temperature. After making an adjustment, he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of water._

_He was halfway through his glass when a soft noise had him turning, absently spilling a tiny trail of cold water down his chest. Rick was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his eyes trained on the rivulet of water as it slid down his naked flesh. Daryl absently wiped at the corner of his mouth, letting the water make its way down past his abdomen until finally soaking into the waist of his boxers. He eyed Rick, neither of them making a sound. Never breaking eye contact, Daryl raised the glass to his lips once more, draining what was left of the water, his eyes never straying from Rick's._

_Something flickered in Rick's eyes and Daryl couldn't quite interpret its meaning, but in that moment he knew that something was different. They had never stood this long in silence, especially with him wearing nothing but boxers, same as Rick._

_Daryl sat his empty glass in the sink and walked towards Rick, wiping his mouth once more. He didn't miss the way Rick's gaze slid over him, hot and hungry, or the way that his own breathing kicked up a notch. He brushed past Rick, their bodies turning towards each other to allow him passage. He could feel Rick's warm breath wash over him, but he didn't stop, knowing it was better if he just kept going._

_"Goodnight," Daryl muttered as he left the room and headed down the hallway, Rick still standing there staring after him._

_He entered his room and shut the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He knew he wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts, wasn't supposed to be raging hard just from thinking about his best friend. He swallowed deeply, his hand sliding down into his boxer shorts to grip his hard flesh..._

Daryl muttered under his breath while standing in the kitchen, his cock hard and begging for attention. Having these kinds of thoughts in the kitchen in the middle of the night wasn't going to cool him off. In fact, he now felt hotter than he ever had before. Remembering how hard he had cum that night while thinking of Rick had him gripping his cock again, his hand still blissfully cool from the glass of water. He tipped his head back with a low grunt as he began to stroke, his thoughts now drifting to their second and more physical encounter...

_"Goddamn it Rick. Always settin' the damn thermostat too high," Daryl muttered as he climbed out of bed, sweat trickling down his back as he yanked on his boxers._

_He stalked silently down the hallway, pushing the thermostat down and sighing as the AC clicked on. Of course now that he was up, he was also going to need a fucking drink of water. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, his feet led him down the hallway blindly, knowing the path by heart now. He entered into the kitchen, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the shadows._

_Rick stepped out of the shadows, clad only in boxer shorts, a glass of water in his hand. He silently offered it to Daryl, raising an eyebrow at him. Daryl smirked, shaking his head and grabbing the glass. Ever since that first night Rick had been driving him crazy, his innocent touches nearly doing Daryl in. He knew Rick's game tonight though. It was there, hidden beneath his scruffy beard and shadowed eyes - Rick was toying with him._

_Daryl drank the glass of water sloppily, feeling several streams flow down his pecs, his body twitching at the cold temperature that was such a sharp contrast to his overheated body. He stared at Rick, his eyes issuing a challenge to him. Did Rick dare? Daryl was already aroused, the soft material of his boxers rubbing the tip of his cock with each movement._

_Rick took a step forward. Challenge accepted. "What do you think you're doing Daryl?" He asked in a low voice, mindful of the kids sleeping in their rooms._

_Daryl set down his empty glass, smacking his lips together, "Reckon' I'm doin' the same thing you're doin' Rick."_

_A smile touched Rick's lips and he shook his head in amusement. "What is it you think I'm doing?"_

_"Nah, don't you throw this shit on me. Should be askin' you the same question...waitin' in here on me with a glass of water. You were tryin' to draw me out, weren't you?" Daryl asked as he moved one step closer so that their chests were almost touching._

_This was it. The pivotal point of their friendship. Daryl could feel the tension in the air between them and knew that neither of them could deny it any longer. Their friendship was about to take a huge tumble down a road that he was pretty sure neither of them had ever traveled before. He did his best to conceal his nervousness, not wanting Rick to see the affect he was having on him. If they were going to do this, then it wasn't going to be some pissy, half-assed, romance novel. It was going to be hardcore._

_"Maybe. You're here, aren't you?" Rick asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Any reason I should stay?"_

_Daryl waited, holding his breath as he did so. Rick only stared at him and then he looked away, breaking the contact between them. Feeling rejected, Daryl angrily turned to head back to his room when Rick grabbed his arm, his fingers digging into Daryl's flesh harshly. He jerked Daryl back towards him and Daryl angrily shoved off his hand, but not before Rick's fingers threaded into his hair, his mouth crashing upon Daryl's. Daryl remembered that kiss._

_Rick took the lead, taking what he wanted from Daryl and leaving no room for argument. Daryl recovered quickly, thrusting his own tongue inside of Rick's mouth, seeking out every nook and cranny from within. It was angry, heated, and...hot. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing harshly, their foreheads pressing against each other, not quite sure what had happened, but knowing all the same. It took everything Daryl had to back away, his eyes sliding over Rick with promise._

_"Goodnight...officer..."_

Daryl groaned at the image, his whole body reliving that moment in time over again. He was so close to spilling his cum all over the tiled kitchen floor, his hand working furiously to get him there. He was so engrossed in his moment that when he felt the hot mouth close over his cock, he jerked his head forward, his eyes dark with purpose. He looked down through hooded eyes at Rick kneeling naked before him, his mouth swallowing his hard cock greedily, helping him to find his release.

Sucking in a deep breath, Daryl removed his hand, allowing Rick control over his body. Rick's hands gripped his thighs, his fingers digging into him. Daryl's mouth fell open on an oath as Rick swallowed him as deep as he could, his scruff lightly scraping Daryl's balls. It was all he could do to support himself as he submitted to this man's hot mouth and he knew he wasn't going to last.

"Fuck Rick...Fuck," Daryl's curses died on his lips as his cum spilled down Rick's throat, his cock vibrating with the intensity of it all.

Rick slowly slid his mouth over his softening skin, his tongue lapping at the excess of Daryl. He slid his tongue over every inch, collecting all of it and making sure to miss nothing. He was so thorough that Daryl was half hard again by the time he pulled his mouth away. Rick smirked up at him, climbing to his feet so that they stood chest to chest.

"Seekin' me out?" Daryl asked gruffly, his voice gravelly from his orgasm.

Rick planted one hand on either side of Daryl, leaning in slightly. He glanced down between Daryl's legs and then back at Daryl.

"You weren't in bed. I woke up," he said simply.

Daryl raised a brow. "Having a hard time sleepin' without me now?"

Rick shrugged. "Maybe. Came in here to find you jackin' off and I couldn't resist putting my mouth on you."

Daryl held back his grin, liking the fact that he was irresistible. It made him feel wanted...something he wasn't always used to.

"Whore," Daryl teased, the grin splitting his face.

Rick took one step closer, his cock brushing against Daryl's and making Daryl's nostrils flare in response. He leaned in close to Daryl's neck, scraping his teeth across his shoulder.

"I'm not the only whore in this room," Rick replied. "Come to bed," he beckoned. "Fuck me."

Daryl felt the blood burn in his veins, his senses heightened by the promise of fucking him. He followed behind Rick, admiring the view as they entered the bedroom.

"Yes sir, officer," he murmured as his tongue skimmed his lips eagerly, his foot kicking the door shut behind them.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow or another when I was transferring chapters from my computer, I missed chapter 4. I'm inserting this one in here now and I'm really sorry about that. I blame it on late nights and early mornings. ;)

..............

Daryl woke up to the feeling of a scruffy beard pressing into the curve of his neck and Rick's hot breath hitting his ear. He pulled back slightly, his eyes slowly blinking to awareness. Rays of sunshine were streaming in through the blinds in the room letting him know that they had slept later than usual. Rolling onto his back, he turned his head to glance at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it definitely was later than he had thought.

Nudging Rick with his shoulder, he watched as Rick rolled away from him onto his back, his own eyes coming open. Rick rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands before turning his attention to Daryl and smiling at him sleepily. Daryl shook his head in amusement.

"Time to get our asses in gear. Slept in," Daryl said.

"Time's it?" Rick mumbled.

"Late."

Rick leaned over Daryl and peered at the clock before falling back onto the bed. "Damn, you're right. Lori will be here soon with the kids."

Daryl snorted, "You think I was lyin'?"

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, the sheet falling to his waist as he did so. He felt Rick's eyes on him and he stood up to stretch, giving Rick a nice view of his ass.

"I know what you're doing," Rick commented.

Daryl flipped him off as he padded to the master bathroom intending on taking his shower. He turned the water on, popping his head around the corner to where Rick was sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"You workin' today?" Daryl asked.

"Night shift," Rick replied.

"Guess it's a pizza kind of night then," he called over his shoulder as he turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray.

He placed his palms on the tiled wall, tipping his head forward so that the hot spray hit his neck and shoulders just right. It felt so good after sleeping in the same position for so long. He was looking forward to seeing Carl and Judith tonight. He would never admit how much he actually missed the little brats when they weren't around. He had gotten so used to them being there all the time.

Daryl felt a smile break over his face as the curtain was pulled back and Rick slipped into the shower behind him. Daryl was already hardening as Rick stepped close to him, pressing his whole body against Daryl's backside. He could feel the toned muscle of Rick's skin rippling against his own and he let go of the wall momentarily to reach behind him for Rick's cock.

He was surprised when he felt the metal of Rick's cuffs slipping around his wrists. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, he was cuffed and slammed against the wall. He grunted at Rick's forcefulness, his cock raging. It was going to drive him mad not to be able to use his hands.

"Bastard," Daryl muttered.

"That's right," Rick growled, pressing his body against Daryl's.

Daryl could feel Rick's cock pressing against his ass seeking entrance and it made his own swell that much harder in anticipation. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl and grabbed onto his cock with one hand, his other lifting Daryl's balls. Daryl leaned his head back onto Rick's shoulder, a low moan escaping from his lips.

"Think I should let you get off?" Rick whispered into his ear.

Daryl grunted in reply, not wanting to give Rick the satisfaction of begging for his release. He bit at his lip as Rick increased the speed of his strokes, the intensity making him want to moan loudly.

"I don't hear you," Rick said, stopping his strokes, his hand remaining in place.

Daryl turned his head enough to glare at Rick over his shoulder, his eyes sparking fire. Rick stared back at him, challenging him silently. Daryl hissed when Rick scraped his teeth across the base of his neck, the action shooting fire straight down to his groin. Rick knew exactly what he was doing to him and Daryl knew that to get off he was going to have to give in.

"Get me off," Daryl mumbled, his voice low.

"Can't hear you...can you speak up a little?"

"I said get me the fuck off," Daryl snapped. "Or do you need somebody to tell ya what to do?"

Rick smirked at him. "I think I remember how it goes. It was like this, right?"

Rick pressed the tip of himself at Daryl's entrance, rubbing his cock up and down, prepping him. Daryl arched backwards into Rick, but Rick pinned him to the wall with his hand causing Daryl to growl in frustration. Rick slipped two fingers inside of him, spreading him out. The water washed between their two bodies and Daryl leaned his forehead against the wall. Rick removed his fingers and gripped Daryl's hips, guiding his cock inside of him.

Daryl grunted in pleasure as Rick slid home, angling his cock so that it nudged Daryl's prostate making his whole body shudder in pleasure. Daryl's hands jerked against the cuffs, his whole body tense as Rick began to thrust into him. It was killing him not to be able to touch Rick like he wanted. When Rick latched onto his shoulder, Daryl huffed, his body twitching with an unfilled need.

"Shall I get you off at the same time as me?" Rick whispered as his tongue swiped across the bite mark on Daryl's shoulder.

"Yes," Daryl replied, his mind clogged with his arousal.

Rick reached back around and grabbed Daryl's cock, alternating strokes between his thrusts. With his other hand, he cupped Daryl at the base of his neck, applying firm pressure to hold him steady.

"Shit," Daryl gasped. The sensations were overwhelming and he could feel himself getting ready to spiral out of control.

"Hurry up," Rick growled, his voice sounding ragged with need.

Daryl's reply was stuck in his throat as he began spilling his cum all over the shower wall. Rick ground against him roughly and Daryl heard him find his own release, his cum mixing with the steady stream of water that still spilled between them. Rick pulled out as his cock softened, rinsing himself off under the spray as Daryl recovered next to him.

They both froze at the sound of voices in the house and Rick glanced at Daryl, his eyes wide. They both recognized those voices and what it meant.

_The kids were back._

...

Rick climbed out of the shower, grabbing his towel and striding out of the bathroom before the kids could come back to find him.

"Fuck, Rick! Cuffs!" Daryl hissed, his voice carrying through the door.

Rick turned, intending to grab the key to head back into the bathroom, but Judith came running into his room as fast as her little two year old legs would carry her.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she launched herself at his leg, Rick's fingers gripping at his towel desperately.

"Hey Jude. Can you give Daddy a minute? I just got out of the shower honey."

She grinned up at him, "Daddy! You're all wet!"

Rick couldn't help but grin back at her and he shook his head causing water droplets to fall on her, making her squeal with laughter. He gently nudged her towards the door, hearing the sound of Lori's voice coming from the living room.

"Will you be my helper and go tell your mama that I'll be out in a minute?" Rick asked.

Judith nodded, her eyes brightly lit, "Okay!" She took off down the hallway, narrowly missing Carl who dodged out of her way just in time.

Rick's eyes met Carl's and Carl nodded his head in acknowledgement of Rick before slipping into his room and closing the door without so much as a word. Rick frowned, but then remembered he still had Daryl cuffed in the shower and he wasn't even dressed himself. He quickly closed and locked his door, pulling the keys to the cuffs from the top of his dresser.

He entered the bathroom to find Daryl standing in the tub, his whole body dripping wet and the water off. Rick raised a brow at him.

"You turned the water off?" 

Daryl glared at him. "Fuckin' cold. Freezing my ass off in here."

Daryl turned, lifting his wrists towards Rick. He unlocked the cuffs, pulling them free of Daryl's wrists. Daryl rubbed the skin absentmindedly, his eyes skirting over Rick as he yanked a towel from the shelf beside the shower to wrap around his waist. He followed Rick into the bedroom where he was already pulling on jeans.

Daryl's eyes searched for his clothing, quickly remembering he didn't have anything clean in here. Grabbing the clothes he had worn last night, he slipped them on, catching Rick's eye as he did so. He wasn't fond of keeping it from the kids and he knew that Rick wasn't either, but it wasn't his place to tell them. He had to wait for Rick's cue on that one and Rick hadn't given it yet.

Daryl knew that a lot of it was because of Lori. Deep down, Rick was scared of what Lori would think about it all. He didn't need to say it out loud for Daryl to know that Rick was scared Lori would take the kids from him. Fucking a man wasn't illegal, but Lori hadn't been one to play fair.

Rick paused with his hand on the doorknob, "I'll go down there and distract them. Carl went straight into his room without a word. Must be upset about something."

Daryl frowned. It wasn't like Carl to be like that, but then again he was entering his teenage years and Daryl remembered what those were like. Fucking mood swings. Daryl's hand pushed against the door as Rick went to open it, stopping him.

"You do realize that payback is gonna be a bitch, right?" Daryl questioned in a low voice.

Rick eyed him, stepping forward until they were nose to nose. "Bring it on."

Daryl smirked, easing up on the pressure he had against the door to allow Rick access to leave. He watched the door close behind Rick and then leaned against it with a sigh. Visions of how he would make Rick pay churned through his head, but he swiped them away. It was time to put his game face on and pretend that he wasn't secretly fucking his best friend.

............


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle. This one spiraled out of control a little. This is the first time I have written anything like this, but I think I did okay. Would love to know what you all think.

...........

Daryl blew raspberries into Judith's belly as the three of them lay on the living room floor. She squealed with laughter and he smiled at her, never being one to resist hearing a kid laugh. Carl had his feet propped up on one of the chairs, his bad mood seeming to have gone away for now as he watched TV. Daryl winked at Judith and reached over to slyly stick his finger in Carl's ear.

Carl jumped and then frowned at Daryl, swiping at his hand, "What the hell, Daryl?" 

Daryl smirked at him and then Carl reluctantly smiled, shaking his head. He rolled over and jabbed Daryl in the ribs harder than Daryl would have thought. The kid was beefing up every day and it wouldn't be long before Daryl wouldn't be able to rough house with him so easily. At thirteen, he was already starting to shoot up there in weight and height. He remembered when not too long ago, Carl was still just a scrawny kid and then puberty had hit.

Judith clapped her hands and giggled as the two of them wrestled on the floor, Daryl pinning Carl down. He would let go and then Carl would try the same move on him, learning from Daryl's actions which had been his intent the whole time. It wouldn't hurt the kid to learn a little self defense. Then Daryl got distracted by the sound of a knock at the door and didn't see Carl coming until it was too late. Carl crashed into Daryl's chest, knocking the breath from him and they both hit the floor with a loud oomph.

The knocking resumed, louder this time and then they heard a loud voice, "Everything alright in there?"

Daryl smirked at Carl as he climbed to his feet, rubbing his sore ribs, "Payback's a bitch." He pointed his finger at Carl.

Carl smiled. "Anytime, old man."

Daryl opened the door, surprised to find Shane standing there with a case of beer in hand. Daryl crossed his arms over his bare chest, reaching down with one hand when Judith collided with his legs, her curiosity getting the better of her. He planted one hand firmly on her head, holding her in place just in case she tried to make a run for it.

"Rick ain't here. He's on the night shift," Daryl said in place of a greeting.

Shane nodded, smiling down at Judith. "Yeah I know. I saw the schedule. I'm actually here to see you."

Daryl raised his brows in surprise, "Oh?"

Shane was Rick's friend and Daryl didn't know him that well. He knew that the two of them had been pretty close before Rick's divorce from Lori and afterwards they hadn't spent too much time together aside from working together occasionally. He didn't dive too much into Rick's business about that kind of thing.

Shane shifted on his feet and then held up the beer. "I remember Rick sayin' that you were good with cars. My truck's been making this funny noise...thought I might persuade you to take a look at it, maybe have a few free beers on me?"

Daryl scratched his head, looking over his shoulder at the clock. The sun had already set, but he supposed he could have Shane pull the truck into the garage. There was plenty of lighting in there, but he wasn't too keen on drinking much around the kids. They would be going to bed soon.

"Hey Shane." Carl poked his head around Daryl.

"Hey Carl. What's up, buddy?" Shane asked, bending over and bumping fists with him.

Carl shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Let me see if I can get Jude to bed first. Wanna pull your truck into the garage? I'll be out in a minute," Daryl said.

Shane nodded. "Sure."

"I'll come with you," Carl said to Shane and looked at Daryl for confirmation.

Daryl nodded and he slipped out the door after Shane, talking excitedly about something that had happened at school. Daryl leaned over and plucked Judith from her place gripped to his leg. He swung her upside down then lifted her to his shoulders, grinning at her bouts of laughter.

"Time for bed Ju-Ju," Daryl said, calling her by the nickname he had made up for her.

"My name's not Ju-Ju. It's Ju-dith," she enunciated.

Daryl chuckled and tickled her bare feet, "It's Ju-Ju if I say it is."

"'S not!" 

Daryl picked her up from his shoulders and bounced her on her bed, laughing at the frown on her face. Taking his finger, he strummed her lips that were poked out into a pout, making her laugh despite her resolve.

"Bed time," Daryl said. "Past time actually so don't go rattin' me out to your Dad."

Judith smiled and snuggled down into the covers as he pulled them over her, tucking her in. She yawned, her eyelids already fluttering.

"I won't Dare. Cross your heart," she mumbled.

He smiled at how she mixed up her choice of words, but he knew what she meant so he didn't bother correcting her. Kissing her forehead, he turned on her small nightlight and cut off the light, pausing at the door.

"Night Jude," he whispered.

"Night-night."

...

"Try to crank it one more time," Daryl instructed Shane as he slid out from underneath the truck.

Shane climbed into the cab and tried the engine, both of them listening for the noise. It happened again and Daryl sighed, instructing Shane to turn the truck off once more.

Carl had long since gone to bed, leaving the two of them out in the garage to tinker with Shane's vehicle. Daryl had been wary of being around Shane by himself, but so far he had been having a pretty good time. Shane liked to make jokes just as he and Rick did and he never made Daryl feel uncomfortable.

Shane was also built differently than Rick. He had a broad chest and shoulders, well defined by his time spent at the gym on his days off. Daryl could feel the slight stirring of his arousal when Shane stretched, revealing a sliver of taut belly. It made him feel bad for having those feelings so he took another sip of his beer trying to ignore them. Rick would be home soon.

"So what do you think man?" Shane asked as he knelt down beside Daryl who was feeling underneath the truck's bumper.

Daryl sat back on his haunches with a sigh, "Think it's your starter hittin' on somethin' when you crank it. Hard to say without tearin' some shit down."

"Shit. I knew I should have waited til' my usual guy came back in town before I had them change my starter. They fucked it up."

"Nah. It isn't hurtin' anything for now. Just gonna make that noise 'til you get it fixed. Just needs some minor adjustments an' it should be good as new. You can bring it over this weekend an' I can probably change it for you," Daryl offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Shane asked. "I'd pay you. Wouldn't expect you to do that shit for free Dixon."

Daryl waved his offer for payment away. He wasn't hurting for money at the moment and he didn't believe in living too highly. He only needed just enough to pay his bills and he was happy.

"You bought that beer. We'll call it even. How 'bout that?" Daryl asked.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks man."

He stood up and held out his hand to Daryl, intending to lift Daryl to his feet. Daryl tensed, but grasped Shane's hand, using him for leverage to climb to his feet. He let go as quickly as he could, brushing off his pants and ignoring the heat from Shane's hand. He gestured to the tailgate and they both boosted themselves up to sit on the end and finish their beer.

Daryl was relieved when headlights washed over them signaling Rick's arrival home. He felt a stirring deep in his belly and his throat ran dry as Rick exited his truck, striding towards them. His long legs ate up the pavement, the officer's uniform clinging to his lithe body that Daryl knew so well. He couldn't stop his eyes from tracing over the other man hungrily.

Rick seemed surprised to see Shane there and his eyes drifted back and forth between the two of them, lingering across Daryl's bare chest just enough that Daryl felt the heat from his gaze.

"What's up?" Rick asked them.

"Got Daryl to check out my truck for me. Been making noises and couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Dixon here figured it out though," Shane said.

Daryl shrugged. "No big deal."

"You stayin' a while?" Rick asked Shane.

"I can leave if you need me to," Shane stood up. "I wasn't trying to over stay my welcome."

Rick shook his head, placing a hand on Shane's shoulder, "No you're good. Just wondering because I'm gonna go change." His eyes shifted to Daryl. "Be back in a few minutes."

Daryl nodded as Rick disappeared back inside of the house, tipping back his beer and finishing it with a sigh. They sat their in silence until Daryl slid off the back of the truck.

"Gotta piss. Be right back," he muttered as he disappeared into the house.

He headed straight for Rick's room, not even bothering to knock as he opened the door and slid inside. Rick stood there in just his trousers, his unbuttoned uniform shirt lying discarded onto the chair that sat in the corner. His belt hung open, his fingers having just finished unbuckling it as he glanced over at Daryl.

Daryl let his gaze slide over him hungrily, loving how he looked halfway undressed like that. It made him want to slam him against the wall and do dirty things to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rick questioned softly.

Daryl grinned wickedly, feeling a little buzz from the alcohol. "Thinkin' about you pressed up against that wall over there, my dick in you."

Rick walked over to him, his own eyes heated, "How long has Shane been here?"

Daryl shrugged. "Lil' while I reckon'. Why? You jealous?"

"Might be," Rick retorted. "He was eye fucking you Daryl."

Daryl frowned, "Shane? That fucker isn't into men."

Rick raised his brow, "I didn't think so either, but the way he was looking at you..."

Rick ran his hand over the front of Daryl's jeans, making Daryl's cock strain against the denim. Daryl hissed out a breath between his teeth.

"Well get rid of him then. He's your fuckin' friend. Make him leave and then come fuck me."

Rick started to respond, but stopped when they were interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door swinging open. They both turned, shocked when Shane entered the room, his chest heaving and pupils dilated. He closed the door behind him and then stared between the two of them.

"This is what the fuck you been doing Rick? Fucking a man?" Shane hissed, careful to keep his voice low.

Daryl instinctively stepped in front of Rick as Shane took a step forward. Rick gripped Daryl on his shoulder, restraining him as he stepped against him from behind.

"It's okay," Rick said soothingly.

Daryl bristled, but kept his eyes on Shane, not ready to let his guard down. If Shane was about to threaten them, then he had another thing coming because Daryl didn't take too kindly to that.

Keeping his eyes on Shane, Rick lowered his mouth to Daryl's ear. "You wanna know my secret fantasy Daryl?" Rick whispered, catching him off guard.

Daryl bit back a groan and then nodded, his eyes drawn to Shane's obvious erection. He was also growing turned on by the presence of so much testosterone. He could feel the erotic energy flowing through the room and it was doing things to certain parts of his body.

Rick kept one arm wrapped around Daryl's throat in a sign of possession, one hand gripping Daryl's hip as he kept himself pressed against him.

"My fantasy is watching as another man puts his mouth on you, sucking you down until you cum...while I watch," Daryl's breathing kicked up a notch. "Would you do that for me, Daryl?"

Daryl swallowed, the images Rick was whispering to him making him harder. He was nervous about another man touching him there, but he was considering it only because Rick had asked him. Rick had been the only man to ever go there with him and he didn't want to betray Rick's confidence in him. Would Rick think badly of him if he came in another man's mouth?

"I'll do it for you," Daryl whispered, "But I won't watch anyone do it _to_ you."

Daryl turned his head to stare at Rick, searching his eyes to make sure this was really something that Rick wanted. When he saw the lust swimming in Rick's eyes he knew that this was turning Rick on, that he wasn't just saying it.

They had discussed fantasies briefly once before, but they hadn't ever really confirmed any certain one, discussing different things just between them. Rick met Shane's eyes, still holding onto Daryl.

"What do you say, Shane? I can see that I was right about you being into men. Do you want to taste him?" Rick reached down to Daryl's zipper and slowly slid it down, his fingers reaching just inside.

Daryl groaned out loud as Rick gripped him, his eyes struggling to stay open and watch Shane's reaction.

"Ain't gay," Shane muttered, his eyes trained on the bulge in Daryl's pants and Rick's hand as it explored.

"I'm not gay either, dipshit!" Daryl growled. He turned to Rick, "Just forget it. He isn't into this shit."

Rick removed his hand and Daryl moved to zip up his jeans when Shane held out a hand. "Wait."

Both men looked at Shane, waiting on him to make the next move. Shane licked his lips nervously and then took a step farther into the room.

"Yeah, I do. Want a taste I mean," he clarified.

Daryl was so hard that he was sure he was going to cum in his jeans pretty soon if something didn't happen. His whole body was tense with need. Rick nodded, moving in front of Daryl and blocking Shane from his view.

"You sure you're okay with this? This doesn't have to happen," Rick said.

Daryl searched Rick's eyes and then nodded, "I'm good. Afterwards though, he leaves and it's just you an' me."

Daryl wanted his feelings on the matter clear. He would give Rick this, but he wouldn't go any farther with it. Shane needed to know that when it was over, he had to leave because Rick was his...and he wouldn't share.

Rick glanced at Shane. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure...I ain't never done this before," Shane admitted.

"You ever received a blowjob?" Daryl asked him. Shane nodded. "It's the same thing. Just do what the chicks do," Daryl explained.

Rick backed Daryl towards the edge of the mattress, knocking him onto his ass. Daryl leaned back on the palms of his hands staring up at Rick.

"Yes. Fuck..." Rick closed his eyes momentarily, "Just like this. Exactly how I pictured it."

Daryl stayed in position as Rick backed away and sat down in the chair, positioning it so that he could see clearly. Shane dropped to his knees in front of Daryl, his large palms resting on Daryl's thighs. Daryl waited, giving him time to adjust to the situation. He arched his hips slightly when Shane began to rub his palms across his thighs. Daryl wasn't sure if it was supposed to be soothing for him or for Shane. Either way, it was turning him on.

Shane slid his hands into Daryl's unzipped jeans and closed his fingers around Daryl's cock making it pulse wildly. Daryl closed his eyes and then opened them, focusing his attention on Shane's hands. He watched as Shane pulled his cock free and pumped it with his fist once, checking Daryl for his reaction. Daryl arched his hips again, urging him on.

Letting out a deep breath, Shane tentatively stuck out his tongue, licking at the underside of his cock near the tip. Daryl's nostrils flared and he tried to hold himself steady knowing that Shane wasn't ready for him to just start fucking his mouth like he did to Rick. He was patient as Shane's tongue explored the length of him, trailing over his flesh hotly. Just when he thought he was going to lose his mind, Shane opened his mouth, taking Daryl in a little at the time.

Daryl groaned, his head tipping back as Shane took him in deeper than he had expected for his first time. Shane immediately gagged when he took Daryl in too deeply and he had to pull back, giving Daryl an apologetic look.

"Relax your throat," Daryl instructed. "It helps."

Shane's eyes flicked to his and he shifted positions before sliding his mouth on Daryl again. Hearing movement across the room, Daryl's eyes were drawn to Rick and he saw that Rick had his own pants unzipped, his cock pulled out as he stroked himself. Daryl's eyes glittered with animal desire as he watched Rick pleasure himself to another man getting Daryl off. Rick shifted his gaze, locking eyes with Daryl, his pupils blown wide with desire.

Daryl sucked in a breath as Shane began to move his mouth over Daryl faster, his lips gripping him harder. Daryl turned his gaze back to him, watching as Shane concentrated on the task at hand, working furiously to make Daryl cum. Daryl's cock was swollen so hard that he thought it might simply burst and he knew he was going to cum hard, but it wasn't because of Shane. No, Daryl was going to cum hard because of Rick who wasn't even touching him. It was the fact that Rick was watching him get sucked off that made him drunk on his own arousal.

Rick stood, drawing Daryl's attention and he watched through hooded eyes as Rick came to stand next to Shane. He reached down and placed his hand on the back of Shane's head, pushing him to take more of Daryl's cock.

"That's it. Take him deep," Rick instructed, his free hand still working himself.

"Goddamn," Daryl muttered as he watched his cock slide into Shane's open mouth.

Fast as lightning, he reached out and grabbed Rick's belt, tugging him forward so that he leaned on the bed. Daryl's lips crashed onto Rick's, his tongue seeking out every corner of Rick's mouth, claiming him. When they finally pulled away, Daryl grasped at him.

"Let me get you off," Daryl demanded.

Rick shook his head, backing out of Daryl's reach, "No. I want to watch."

Daryl groaned in frustration, watching as Rick knelt next to Shane once more.

"Swallow him good and make sure you use lots of tongue. He likes that. Oh, and don't forget the tip," Rick murmured, his eyes flicking to Daryl.

Daryl couldn't hold himself up any longer and he fell back onto the bed, his fingers fisting into the sheets. He was breathing heavily and he knew he was fixing to shoot his load down Shane's throat.

"Fuck...fuck," he repeated. "I'm gonna cum."

Shane paused for a second, but then he kept going and Daryl was grateful as he pumped his hips hard into the man's mouth. He groaned then, his cum stringing down Shane's throat, Rick's groans fading into the background. Shane pulled back some, coughing and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Daryl was trying to catch his breath, his brain frantically trying to process the moment when all three men turned towards the door, Judith's voice breaking them out of their lust.

"Daddy!"

Rick was up in a flash, tucking himself back into his pants as Daryl tossed him a t-shirt from the bed. Rick caught it in one hand and slipped it over his head. He slipped out of the door as Daryl moved away from Shane, fixing his jeans before walking into the bathroom to wash his hands. He felt a presence behind him and glanced in the bathroom mirror to see Shane leaning in the doorway.

Shane scratched at the back of his head and stared down at the floor. "I'm uh...I'm gonna head on out. Still okay if I bring the truck back by sometime next week?"

"Just gimme a call, but should be fine," Daryl replied, their eyes briefly meeting in the mirror.

"Sounds good. Night, Dixon." Shane tipped his head at him and Daryl nodded back, wiping his face off with clean towel.

He waited until he heard Shane's truck crank up before he headed down the hallway, checking the lock on the front door. He crept silently to Judith's door and listened.

"All gone," Rick announced.

"You sure?" Judith's tiny voice asked.

"You see this bear here?" Daryl waited as silence followed in which he assumed Judith was looking at some bear. "This was Carl's bear when he was a baby. It kept him safe all those years ago and if you let him sleep with you, he'll keep you safe too."

"What's his name is?" Judith asked.

"Uh..." Daryl smirked as Rick faltered for a name. "I don't remember what Carl called him. But you pick out your own special name for him since he's your bear now," Rick said.

Judith hummed as she tried to think of the perfect name, "Glitter!"

Daryl bit back a laugh as he imagined Rick's face when Judith came up with that name.

"Glitter it is then. Goodnight sweetheart," He heard Rick kiss her on the cheek and Judith's small voice telling him goodnight.

Daryl slipped back into the shadows as Rick exited the room, waiting until he had shut Judith's door back before moving forward. Rick jumped slightly at first and then he slugged Daryl in the arm when Daryl chuckled.

"Son of a bitch," Rick muttered under his breath. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing? Where's Shane?"

"Took off. Shit got a lil' real for him I guess. I was waiting on you to get done with Jude. She alright?"

Rick nodded, shrugging off his pants down to his boxers, readying himself for bed, "Just a bad dream." Rick took off his watch and glanced at Daryl, "Are you alright? I mean...with what we did?"

"Ain't bothered by it, but I prefer it be just you and me. I'm not into sharin'." His eyes trailed Rick possessively.

Rick placed one palm on the wall near Daryl's head, leaning forward some. "Thank you for doing that for me."

Daryl huffed, waving Rick away, "You aren't gonna start going all woman on me are you?"

Rick laughed. "Fuck you. If anyone's the woman in this relationship it's clearly Shane."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was some confusion with the last update. Somehow or another I forgot to add in chapter 4 when I updated over here. It gets a bit crazy trying to transfer things from ff.net sometimes so I do apologize if anyone was confused. Thanks so much for reading. I would love to know what you think!

Rick slid his arms around Daryl's waist the next morning, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he grabbed the steaming mug of coffee that Daryl had fixed for him. They were the first ones up, the kids still sleeping peacefully in their beds for now. Rick would have to wake them up soon if they didn't wake on their own because Lori was supposed to be picking them up sometime after breakfast. Daryl cut his eyes at Rick and Rick grinned at him over the steam wafting from the coffee cup.

"You didn't wake me. Everything alright?" Rick asked, his eyes sliding over Daryl.

Daryl knew he was referring to the previous night with Shane, but he was surprisingly fine with it. It didn't bother him that he had let another man suck his cock, but he wasn't so sure he would want to repeat the experience again. He was content with things the way that they were, just him and Rick. The only thing that worried him the slightest about the whole situation was the fact that Rick had suggested it. He couldn't help but wonder if Rick was getting a little bored of him.

"I'm good," Daryl replied, hoping to skirt the issue for now. He shrugged nonchalantly.

Rick surveyed him and Daryl turned to pour himself a bowl of cereal, averting his eyes and hopefully the conversation. He tensed when he felt Rick come up behind him, placing his hands on Daryl's shoulders and massaging gently. Daryl hummed in pleasure, dropping his head forward as Rick worked him with his strong fingers.

"Something else is bothering you," Rick whispered near Daryl's ear.

Daryl sighed and turned around, crossing his arms as he stared at Rick who simply waited for him to say what he needed to say. Daryl opened his mouth to speak and stopped when he saw Judith come into the room, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Rick followed his gaze and smiled down at his daughter, scooping her up into his arms when she drew closer. She twined her little arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck as she slowly came alert. Rick pressed a kiss to her head, sighing contentedly before glancing at Daryl.

"We'll talk later," He said.

Daryl nodded, turning back to his bowl of cereal. He was glad for the interruption, not really feeling up to talking right now. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway, was it? He scooped a mouthful of cereal, his eyes tracing over Rick and Judith as he chewed.

...

"What do you want for your birthday this year son?" Rick asked as he finished his third cup of coffee, watching Carl shovel cereal into his mouth.

Carl shrugged, slurping milk from his spoon as Judith picked up oatmeal from her bowl, squishing it through her fingers and laughing. Rick and Carl exchanged a glance before they both grinned. Rick shook his head as he grabbed a paper towel and cleaned Judith up.

Daryl had left the room a little while ago to shower before work and Rick was enjoying the time alone with the kids. He enjoyed spending time with all of them together, but sometimes he liked spending time with just the three of them.

"Wait, I know!" Carl piped up suddenly, catching Rick off guard. "There's this new video game I want. I told Daryl I would kick his ass in it."

"Carl," Rick said sternly with a glance over at Judith. "Watch your language son."

Carl rolled his eyes, both of them glancing at the door as someone knocked. Rick stood up with a sigh, plucking Judith from her seat before she could do more damage to her food and heading to see who was at the door. He opened it to find a pissed off Lori glaring at him.

"Hey...you're early," Rick said carefully. "What's up?"

Lori smiled at Judith, kissing the little girl's face, but Rick could see that something was clearly bothering her.

"Hey mom. You're here early," Carl said as he came up behind Rick.

Lori nodded, "Yeah. Listen I need to talk to your dad a minute. You wanna go and get you and Judy's stuff and wait in the car for me?"

Carl rolled his eyes, "I guess. Be right back."

Rick stared after him as he shuffled off, turning back around as Lori tried to take Judith from his arms. He frowned at her, not sure what was up, but not appreciating her attitude.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to say goodbye to my daughter first," He said thinly.

Rick nuzzled his face and beard against Judith's belly, making her squeal with laughter. She grabbed his hair and tugged on it sharply, a move that Daryl had shown her once, smiling at Rick innocently while he had done it.

"Are you an' Uncle Dare coming too?" Judith asked.

Rick sighed, pressing his forehead against hers, "No sweetheart, we're not. But we're gonna see you and Carl in a couple of days, okay?"

Judith's face fell, but she nodded as Carl stepped outside, carrying the things that the two of them transported between houses. He grabbed Judith from Rick's arms and waved to Rick before heading to the car. Rick watched him for a moment and then stepped aside, nodding to Lori.

"Want to take this inside?" He asked.

She nodded, slipping past him to stand just inside of the front door. She fidgeted with her car keys, her eyes taking in the kitchen. Rick crossed his arms, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"What's this about Lori?"

"Are you and Daryl...together?" Lori asked, her eyes focusing on him.

Rick narrowed his eyes, "Who told you that?"

Lori shook her head, "No one. I've noticed that you never go anywhere without him. You hardly hang out with Shane anymore or any of your other cop friends. Even Carl says the two of you are always together," She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "What's going on Rick? Are you screwing that redneck?"

Rick stood up straight, "That's none of your concern," He hissed. "We're not married anymore and what I do is my business. You lost your right to dictate to me what I could and couldn't do. I think you should go. I'll pick the kids up in a couple of days."

"I think we should talk about that. I don't want my kids around this if that's what you're doing," Lori said.

Rick swallowed, tilting his head at her, "What exactly are you saying? Are you telling me that you're going to try and take the kids from me...MY kids?" Rick raised his voice.

Lori's eyes drifted past Rick's shoulders and he turned to find Daryl standing in the doorway, clad in only a towel and staring at Lori as if she were the devil. He seemed totally unaware that he had only a towel covering himself because he drifted further into the room, the tension radiating from him in waves. His body was still damp from his shower, beads of water still nestled in the valleys of his skin.

He stepped partially in front of Rick, his jaw twitching. Rick placed one hand on his shoulder and Daryl cast a long look at him, his anger barely restrained beneath the surface. He nodded at Rick, stepping back, but not out of the picture. Rick appreciated the support more than Daryl knew, but he needed to handle this one.

Lori stared between the two of them, her chest heaving. She pointed at Rick, "See? This is what I mean. What was that...that look? You are aren't you? Oh God, Rick!" Lori's face flushed and she dropped her face into the palms of her hands, pushing her hair out of her face.

Rick felt something inside of him snap and he suddenly didn't care. He wanted Lori to know. Every time she came over for the kids or he picked them up, she looked at him longingly. He knew that there was a part of her that wanted them to be back together, but their relationship was over. There was no going back to what used to be...if there ever was.

"What goes on between Daryl and myself is our business, not yours," He hissed. "I'm only going to say this once Lori so listen good. If you try to take those two kids away from me, I will fight for them. You have no grounds to take them for me. All of their needs are being met, every...single...one." Rick punctuated each word carefully, making sure that Lori understood what he was saying. "Think long and hard about this Lori. Do you really want to put our kids through that? Haven't they been through enough?"

Lori swallowed, her eyes watery and she closed them briefly before holding her hand over her mouth. Biting her lip, she finally shook her head.

"Why?" She choked out, stepping back when Rick tried to reach for her. She shook her head and walked out, sparing one last glance in Daryl's direction before closing the door behind her.

Rick blew out a shuddering breath, running his fingers through his hair. His whole body trembled with anger and betrayal. Lori had changed from the woman she had once been and it hadn't been for the better.

Sighing, he turned his attention to Daryl who had moved in front of him, staring at him quietly. Rick concentrated on the man in front of him, his rock when shit got to be too much lately. With one finger, Rick followed a drop of water down Daryl's collarbone, tracing it down to his waist where it disappeared beneath the towel. Daryl's eyes darkened and he dropped the towel, turning his body so that his ass was facing Rick. He planted both hands on the edge of the counter and spread his legs, his cock hanging loosely between them. Rick's breathing grew deeper and he swallowed, his lust consuming him.

"I know ya need it. Yer wound up tight. Unload on me," Daryl urged quietly, his voice calm.

Rick's hand was on the zipper of his jeans before he even realized he was doing it. Stepping up to Daryl he ran his hands across his broad shoulders, watching the ripple of muscle as he did so. Bending, he breathed in Daryl's scent deep into his lungs, closing his eyes as his cock grew harder.

Rick needed this. He needed to release his frustrations on someone and Daryl was so graciously offering himself up to be slaughtered. Rick pushed on Daryl's head, making him arch his back out further, his finger slipping just inside of him. Daryl shuddered, his body trembling almost imperceptibly. Rick angled his finger, searching for Daryl's prostate and they both groaned as he found it, pushing against it. Spitting into his hand, Rick coated his cock, lubing himself with several firm strokes. He grunted as his hand pumped his hard flesh, his eyes drifting to Daryl's ass.

Stepping closer, Rick angled the tip, placing one hand on Daryl's shoulder while the other rubbed small circles over his hip. He pushed inside of Daryl all at once and Daryl groaned, his muscles tightening around Rick.

Rick began to thrust roughly into Daryl, focusing on only his own pleasure as he struggled against his inner demons. Daryl braced himself against the counter, his forearms taut as he accepted everything Rick dealt to him. Rick grunted as he pumped into him furiously, seeking out his release that seemed to be alluding him.

"Let it go. Quit bein' a pussy," Daryl's ragged voice washed over him.

Grimacing, Rick pounded harder, his balls slapping against Daryl's skin, his pace quickening. Daryl hummed his pleasure and Rick broke down, unable to help himself. He latched onto Daryl's shoulder harder than he ever had before, breaking the skin as he bit into his lover. He felt his orgasm shoot through him then, his cock pulsing as he pumped his cum into Daryl.

Rick finally let go of Daryl's shoulder, noticing the man's slight wince as he did so. He eased himself out of Daryl, moving to get his towel to clean them both up. Rick's eyes grazed guiltily over the bite, knowing that it would be visible with the sleeveless shirts that Daryl always wore.

Daryl flexed his arm, craning his head to the side so that he could see it. He pressed two fingers lightly to it and then looked up, meeting Rick's eyes. Rick swallowed, an apology on the tip of his tongue when Daryl smiled.

Confused, Rick stood there as Daryl grabbed him by the hair and jerked his mouth to his, Daryl's tongue sweeping in to claim everything that was Rick and more. It was a kiss full of passion and need, one that consumed the soul and Rick was breathless when Daryl finally pulled away.

"See ya tonight?" Daryl asked softly.

Rick nodded, still unsure of what had just happened. He reached out and caught Daryl's wrist just before he left the room to get dressed, feeling as if he needed to say something, but not quite knowing what. Daryl met his eyes and then nodded.

"S' okay," Daryl said, running his fingers across Rick's arm. "Ain't gotta say nothin'."

Rick stood still in the kitchen, gazing after Daryl even after he was long gone from the room. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, the events of the morning crashing down around him. Lori knew...and possibly Carl. And if Lori knew just from that, then there was no telling who else also knew about them. He wasn't scared about her taking the kids...he knew that it was all talk anyway.

No, the thing that scared Rick the most was that he was falling in love with Daryl Dixon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrestled with this chapter for a while, left it, came back, and then left it again. I finally came back to it today several times until I figured out where I was heading. Thank you to HaloHunter for letting me bounce ideas off of you! This wasn't orginally where this was going to go, but I think it's where it needed to go. Thanks as always for reading! Your support means so much!

Daryl pulled into the driveway that evening after work, tired and looking forward to a quiet night inside with just him and Rick. His eyes slid over the bite on his shoulder reflected at him through the rearview mirror and he absently rubbed two fingers across it. He had gotten more than one curious stare from several men at work today, but thankfully no one had questioned him about it. He knew they were wondering, but he wasn't about to start spilling details of his sex life. That shit was for chicks.

His phone rang as he slammed the door on the truck, heading towards the front door of the house. Seeing Rick's number pop up on his screen, he smiled to himself.

"To what do I owe this pleasure sheriff?" Daryl drawled as he fumbled in his pocket for the house key.

"Hmm," Rick muttered, his smile evident even through the phone. "I'll have to get back to you on that."

Daryl stepped inside of the house throwing his keys on a nearby table, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to call and let you know that I'm going to be late coming home. I've got some paperwork to take care of," Rick sighed.

"Sounds like fuckin' fun," Daryl commented sarcastically. He hated paperwork of any kind and he was thankful that with his job he rarely had to do it.

"Loads," Rick droned. "Anyway. I'll see you soon I hope."

"I'm gonna order a fuckin' pizza. Starvin'," Daryl remarked as he pulled his shirt free from his sweat coated body.

Rick chuckled, "You're always starving," He paused. "Maybe you'll still have some of that appetite later."

Daryl raised a brow at Rick's sexual innuendos, smiling as he fixed himself a glass of tea. "We'll see officer."

He smirked as he hung up, setting his cell on the counter as he looked for something to snack on before calling for pizza. Grabbing up some beef jerky from the cabinet, he munched on one of the strips while he looked up the number for the pizza place. It was going to be a long night alone, but he didn't mind it. He enjoyed the quiet.

...

Rick opened the door to a dark house, frowning as he stubbed the toe of his boot on the kitchen table. He could just make out the faint glow of the television illuminating the living room as he made his way in there. At first he didn't see Daryl and then his eyes adjusted enough that he saw him sprawled out on the couch, one foot on the cushions and the other on the floor. He was minus a shirt and Rick drank in the sight greedily as he worked open the buttons of his uniform shirt.

He slid the shirt free of his shoulders, dropping it onto a nearby chair as he sat down to remove his boots. Daryl had one arm thrown across his eyes and there was a distinct bulge forming within his jeans. Rick smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about. Setting his boots to the side, he removed his gun belt and slowly lowered it to the floor, leaving him barefoot and wearing his pants only. He was hard, had been hard ever since finding Daryl in that position, his mind thinking over everything that he wanted to do to the man.

Rick brushed his fingers across the bulge in Daryl's pants first, watching as he shifted and his lips parted, his breathing deepening. His fingers feather light, Rick unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zipper before freeing Daryl's hard cock to the darkness of the room. Rick felt the responding hardness in his own groin and he swallowed back a groan as he checked to see if Daryl was still asleep.

He knew what he wanted and he lowered his mouth, swallowing Daryl down deep. Daryl's body jerked and he sat upright, his face an expression of confusion and pleasure. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he saw Rick sucking him off and he groaned, falling back to the couch with a sigh.

"Fuck," Daryl muttered. "What a way ta wake up."

Rick moved his mouth up and down sucking at the hard flesh, his eyes trained on Daryl. Daryl closed his eyes,, one hand drifting to the back of Rick's head, guiding him down his cock eagerly. Daryl arched his hips into Rick's mouth and Rick gagged slightly, but quickly relaxed his throat to take him deeper. Daryl bit his lip as Rick swirled his tongue over his hard flesh, then licked him from seam to tip.

It felt so good to have Rick's mouth over him and Daryl didn't want it to ever stop, but he wasn't ready to come just yet and if he didn't stop Rick now he would very soon. Pulling back from Rick's mouth, Daryl tugged at his jeans, pushing them down and off of his legs. Rick got the idea and began to unbutton his own pants as well, letting them drop to his ankles before stepping out. Rick straddled Daryl, his eyes asking silent permission.

Daryl grabbed him by the back of his neck and tugged his lips down to his, wanting this, _needing_ this. Rick began stroking his own cock, spreading his tiny drops of pre cum around his length. Jerking Daryl's thighs apart, Rick gave him a predatory look.

"Want this?" Rick whispered, his hips thrusting his cock forward into his hands.

"Fuck you," Daryl challenged, his own cock leaking even as his eyes shot sparks at Rick.

Rick shook his head, pressing the tip of his dick against Daryl's entrance before pushing inside.

"No," Rick panted. "Fuck you."

He began to pump himself in and out of Daryl, bringing them both to the verge and back. The position was new for them, having never tried sex while being able to see one another. Daryl loved the sensations it brought, but it also made him feel vulnerable and exposed, his pleasure written out there for Rick to feast upon whenever he wanted.

Rick's hand enclosed over Daryl's cock, stroking it as he fucked him. Daryl was at a loss of where to put his hands, needing to find somewhere to place them. He slid his hand up and gripped Rick at the base of his throat, Rick's pulse jumping wildly underneath his touch. Rick moaned, pounding into Daryl harder, the tendons in his neck stretching as he moved.

"Daryl," Rick panted. "I...I-"

Daryl's eyes slid up to his sharply, panic lacing through him, "No. Fuck you Rick. Don't you say it."

Daryl increased the pressure at Rick's throat, ripples of pleasure passing back and forth between them. Daryl's emotions were running wild, his body too consumed with lust to think straight. Rick picked up speed, increasing the tightness of his grip around Daryl's cock as he did so. Daryl moaned, his cock pulsing seconds before he began to shoot out strings of warm cum over his thighs and Rick's belly. The sight of Daryl cumming had Rick growling through his own release, holding firm as he shot his load inside of the other man.

Rick pulled out of Daryl, intent on continuing his thoughts, but Daryl had other things in mind. Daryl rolled from the couch, his expression grim even in the darkness of the living room, the light casting shadows over his face. Rick sighed deeply as Daryl strode past him and down the hallway still very much naked. He knew that Daryl was thinking of what he had been about to say and he needed to discuss this with him. Rick stood up and followed Daryl into the bathroom where the other man was already standing under the spray of the shower, the bathroom already filling with steam.

Rick leaned against the wall, staring across the small room as he listened to Daryl wash. "We need to talk," Rick said.

"Talkin's for chicks Rick," Daryl said, his voice snappish.

"Stop being an asshole. Don't hide from your feelings. It's me, Daryl. I'm not going to hurt you," Rick explained.

Daryl was silent for several minutes, but Rick knew that he was listening. He waited, knowing that when cornered Daryl could get very defensive so he was trying to be cautious.

"Why does things have ta change? Why couldn't ya jus' keep ya mouth shut?" Daryl muttered.

Rick ran one hand through his hair, moving forward to lean against the sink. He wiped one hand through the fog covered mirror and stared at his reflection. He wanted Daryl to understand that he didn't need him to say anything back. He knew that Daryl wasn't ready for that, but he wanted him to know how he felt. He needed him to understand that this thing they had between them ran deeper than just a fuck.

"Stop being a fucking pussy! People _feel_ things Daryl...they have feelings. It doesn't have to change anything," Rick felt his own anger growing.

He heard the water shut off and then Daryl whipped the shower curtain back, standing there in all of his naked glory, his body dripping wet. He was angry, the tension radiating from him in waves. Without a word, Daryl stepped from the tub, pushing Rick firmly against the sink. Rick knew what was about to happen seconds before it actually happened.

Daryl grabbed his hips, running his hard cock between the cheeks of Rick's ass. His eyes challenged Rick's through their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Daryl's face was hard, his eyes like fire, snapping over Rick's skin.

"Daryl," Rick warned.

Daryl pushed inside of Rick, thrusting into him roughly. Rick braced himself against the sink, knowing that Daryl was too far gone in his haze of anger and lust to really hear him. He had done this...had pushed Daryl too far emotionally. Daryl had come a long way, but he still had his own issues and Rick mentally berated himself for not thinking.

"How's this for feelin's? Ya feel _that_?" Daryl snapped as he thrust, his eyes locked tight onto Rick's.

Rick met his eyes in the mirror, staring at Daryl's angry mask...the one he used to hide his feelings instead of face them head on. He let Daryl thrust into him, letting out a moan as Daryl rubbed his prostate, his own body not immune to the pleasure. The pace was quick and Rick knew that he was trying to hurry it along, Daryl's eyes sparking with a flash of guilt over his actions.

When he came it was intense, his face contorting with pleasure as his teeth scraped over Rick's shoulder. Daryl pulled free of him and took a step backward. Their eyes locked on each other in the mirror and Rick wanted to tell Daryl that it was okay, but he knew that Daryl needed this time to himself. He needed time to come to terms with what was happening. So Rick waited while Daryl cleaned himself up with a towel before turning his back and leaving the room. Rick listened as Daryl's footsteps echoed through the hallway until they stopped at his bedroom. There were a few moments of silence and then he heard Daryl's bedroom door shut. The sound echoed through him. It didn't escape him that this would be the first time in a long time that Daryl was going to sleep in his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl muttered to himself, rock music blaring from the speakers of the radio in the garage as he changed the oil in his truck. He had managed to avoid Rick for one whole day so far, not knowing how to broach the subject about how he had acted. He had done a lot of thinking in that one day though. He knew that he had reacted badly...it wasn't like he didn't know he had issues. He just didn't know how to overcome those issues.

The fact of the matter was that being loved and loving someone in return scared him. Love wasn't an emotion that he was familiar with. It scared him to think that Rick was in love with him. He felt pressured in a way to say it back. He wasn't even sure if what he felt for Rick was love. He hadn't ever really had an actual relationship in his lifetime and he didn't know if what they had was a relationship or how they should define it.

He cared for Rick...would do anything for him. He loved Rick's kids almost as if they were his own were he ever to have any, but he didn't know if he and Rick were in love. Deep down he felt something within him, he knew that something was there, but he hadn't tried to figure out what it was. The thing he liked the most about being with Rick was that things weren't complicated with them. If they needed to fuck, they fucked. It was as simple as that to him. They didn't feel the need to talk about feelings and all that other emotional stuff that he was no good with.

So where did that leave them? What if he didn't love Rick back the way that Rick loved him? What if things changed? They hadn't even really told anyone else about them except for Shane who he hadn't seen since and Lori who had figured it out all on her own.

He thought about his brother and how he might react to the news that Daryl was fucking a man. Merle would probably beat his ass into the ground, not that Daryl cared much what Merle thought. Merle did what Merle wanted to do and Daryl was going to do the same. He couldn't always live under his brother's shadow even though his brother wasn't currently around and was instead serving time in the military, something Daryl was proud of him for doing.

He watched the last bit of oil drain from his truck and reached for the plug to put back into its place. He was trying to rush to get it done before Rick got home. Rick always arrived home around the same time when he was working first shift and Daryl had heard him leave out early this morning while he had been getting ready to go in himself. He was glad for the quiet, glad for the chance to be out in the garage without being peppered with questions.

The sound of a door slamming shut had him stilling beneath the truck, listening for some sort of noise that would clue him in as to what was going on. He craned his neck, straining to see who had entered the garage when he spotted those familiar black boots.

Rick was home early.

...

Rick had given Daryl one day...one whole day to figure his shit out. They were bordering on day two, but Rick wasn't letting this go any farther. He wanted answers and he was done waiting on Daryl to offer them up freely. He hadn't been able to think of anything else all day, stewing over their last encounter.

He was done. The silence ended now. So when he pulled up in the driveway in his police cruiser and heard the sounds of rock music coming from the garage, he knew exactly where to find him. Removing his hat, he stripped out of his uniform shirt, leaving him clad in a plain white tee and his trousers. He strode through the house and into the garage, announcing his presence by the slamming of the garage door behind him. He saw Daryl's legs grow still underneath the truck and he knew that he had taken him by surprise. Daryl wouldn't have expected him to come home early.

Rick leaned against the workbench along the wall, crossing his long legs in front of him. Finally Daryl slid his body out from underneath the truck. His shirt was covered in oil spots as were his jeans and there was even a bit in his hair where he had run his fingers through it without thinking. He made Rick's blood run hot just looking at him.

"So," Rick began lazily, watching as Daryl's blue eyes drifted up to him. "I've decided that neither one of us is going anywhere until we hash this out."

Daryl raised a brow, casting a glance at the door over his shoulder. Rick followed his gaze, reading Daryl's thoughts loud and clear.

"It's locked," Rick stated.

Daryl smirked and climbed to his feet, shaking his head, "So ya thought that tha best way ta do this would be ta lock me in tha garage? Did'ja forget that there's a big door right there?" Daryl gestured to the garage door with his hand.

"I didn't forget, but it takes a minute for that door to rise enough for you to slip under it. I don't plan on giving you enough time to do that."

Daryl grabbed up one of the shop rags, wiping his greasy fingers with it silently. He proceeded to ignore Rick then, walking around him to gather different things that he needed or return something that he didn't. Rick drummed his fingers on the counter and then pushed away from it, stepping in front of Daryl and breaking his stride.

Daryl glared at him, his jaw tensing as he moved to step around Rick. Rick moved with him, again stopping just in front of Daryl, refusing to be ignored.

"What tha hell?" Daryl snarled.

Rick placed one finger against Daryl's chest, pushing firmly, "I wasn't kidding when I said we were gonna hash this out."

Daryl pushed Rick's finger away, his temper spiking, "Yeah? Well I got shit ta do."

Rick stepped into him, his chest pushing against Daryl's, "I don't care."

Daryl brushed past Rick, nearly knocking him down as he pushed past him. Rick was quick to react, wrapping an arm around Daryl's neck and placing him into a choke hold. Daryl immediately fought against him, but Rick had spent lots of time training to subdue prisoners so he was able to get the upper hand. He shoved Daryl against the workbench, sliding his cuffs from his pocket with one hand and cuffing Daryl so quickly that even Daryl hadn't seen it coming.

Rick leaned forward, his lips almost brushing Daryl's ear, "You may be quick out in the woods, but I'm quick out here... _with these_ ," He hissed in a low voice, giving the cuffs a tug.

"Take off the damn cuffs Rick," Daryl growled.

"No. You don't get to run away when shit gets tough Daryl. It's time to face your demons."

Daryl slipped from underneath his hold, whirling around so that he glared at Rick, his chest heaving in frustration. For a second, Rick thought that he saw a flash of fear cross Daryl's face, but it passed so quickly that he was sure that he imagined it.

"Fine. What tha hell do ya wanna talk about?" Daryl spat.

"I wanna talk about us. What else is there?" Rick responded.

"Ya want me ta tell ya I love ya? That what this is all about?"

Daryl paced back and forth in front of Rick, his expression growing more tense with each passing minute.

"I don't want you to tell me anything you don't mean, Daryl. I _would_ like to know how you feel about us."

Daryl turned his head, looking the other way. Rick sighed, knowing that he was going to have to play a bit dirty to get anywhere with this man.

Wordlessly, Rick pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the bed of Daryl's truck. When his fingers began to undo the buckle of his belt, Daryl's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"What're ya doin'?" Daryl's voice was gruff as Rick tugged off his boots.

Rick circled Daryl, silently backing him into a corner until he had nowhere to run to. He let his belt dangle open, his pants unbuttoned as he regarded Daryl much as if approaching a wild animal.

Rick stepped closer to him, staring Daryl dead in the eyes, "Turnabout is fair play."

Rick reached out and grabbed the waist of Daryl's jeans, pushing the button open and jerking the zipper down. Daryl was already hard, his cock stiff and swollen as it sprung out. Rick raised a brow at him and Daryl growled at him, his own body betraying him. Rick wrapped his fingers around Daryl's cock, gripping him firmly.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to let you cum," Rick whispered fiercely, knowing that it turned Daryl on.

Daryl's eyes flashed, his chest heaving as he yanked at the cuffs again, fighting to get away. Rick whipped him around, showing his hand hard against Daryl's shoulder to hold him against the wall. With his other hand, he worked Daryl's pants down around his knees, running his hand over his ass. He slipped one finger inside and Daryl jerked, his forehead banging against the wall.

Rick began to work his finger in and out of Daryl, working him open in preparation for him. He ran his hand underneath the back of Daryl's shirt, lifting it up to his shoulders to bite at the other man's skin gently. Daryl's shoulders shook gently, his only response to Rick. Determined, Rick dribbled spit onto his hand, running it over his own hard cock and using it help ease Daryl open.

Holding his cock steady, Rick pressed the tip against Daryl and gently eased inside, groaning at the friction. Daryl shifted, his back moving as his breathing began to deepen.

"Fuck Daryl," Rick ground out, his teeth clenched hard. "Don't tell me you feel nothing."

Daryl didn't respond, but as Rick increased his efforts, Daryl began to push back against him. Wanting Daryl to get off more than himself, Rick reached around to grab Daryl's cock, stroking the firm rippled flesh with one hand. Rick began to get angry that he wasn't getting his usual responses from Daryl and he pulled out of him, jerking the other man around by the shoulders. Daryl stared at him curiously, his eyes nearly black with lust as Rick dropped to his knees.

He slid his mouth onto Daryl's cock, taking him down deep and making Daryl's head fall back. Rick kept his eyes on Daryl the entire time he was sucking his cock and Daryl stared back at him through halfway open eyes. He swirled his tongue around the crown of Daryl's cock, sucking just on the tip before taking him all the way in again. He grabbed Daryl's balls in his palm, fondling them gently and smirking at his sharp intake of breath. Daryl began to piston his hips into Rick's mouth and Rick slipped just the tip of his finger into Daryl's ass causing him to groan.

"Fuck," Daryl gasped. "Fuck...fuck...Rick. _Please_."

Rick hummed around a mouthful of cock, urging Daryl to cum as he kept up a steady pace. His whole body jerked forward while Rick sucked him, milking Daryl until the end as strings of cum flew into the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, doubling back to swipe at the extra that spilled from the corners of his mouth. Daryl's cock clean and soft, Rick rocked back on his heels, watching the other man.

There was something so incredibly erotic about watching Daryl cum and knowing that he was the cause of it. Rick couldn't explain it, but he loved it. He climbed shakily to his feet and pulled up his pants, tucking himself back inside. He reached around to unlock Daryl's cuffs and slid them free of his wrists. As he turned to walk away, Daryl grabbed him by the arm.

"What about you?" He asked.

Rick shook his head, "It was never about me. I just wanted you to see how much I care. I wanted you to get off, to be the one who made you come undone."

Daryl closed his eyes briefly, the blackness gone as they returned to their piercing blue. He didn't let go of Rick's arm and Rick waited, knowing that he was struggling with something. Sometimes with Daryl you had to wait him out. It was hard to know when to wait and when to nudge, but he was learning.

"I...I care about ya. I can't - I mean, I don't know if it's love, but I care for ya, alright?" Daryl said gruffly.

Rick smiled, tugging his arm free and walking backwards towards the house. "That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you," He said.

Daryl shook his head in exasperation, "That's it? That's all ya wanted?"

"I know you don't care about just anyone Daryl so you saying you care about me speaks volumes...I can wait for the rest."

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many chapters left of this guys! I'm figuring 2-3 at the most and then I'll be wrapping this one up. Thanks to those who have hung with me! I enjoy writing this pairing SO much. Enjoy this chapter!

Rick watched Carl slump down onto the couch in front of the TV and start flipping through channels, an expression of boredom on his face. It was a rare day for Rick to have some time alone with just him and Carl. Judith was with Lori and Carl would be going over to a friend's house later to spend the night, but for now it was just the two of them. Rick stared out of the window at the bright sunlight and the beautiful day outside then back at his son who seemed as if he were setting up permanent residence on the couch for the duration of the day.

Walking to the fridge, Rick pulled out two bottles of water and crossed back over to Carl, tossing one into his lap. Carl looked up in surprise.

"Come on, get up. Come shoot some hoops with me," Rick said.

Carl sighed, his eyes drifting back to the TV before sliding back to Rick, "Are you serious?"

Rick scoffed, planting his hands on his hips, "What? Are you embarrassed to play with your old man? Scared I might kick your ass?"

A smile slowly bloomed across Carl's face and Rick knew he had him then. "Scared of you? Come on Dad, face it. You're getting old and you just can't move like you used to," Carl teased.

"We'll see about that. Come on," Rick held the front door open while Carl stuffed his feet into his sneakers, following him out.

They started off merely fooling around, but then the game got intense as they both tried to beat the other. Carl managed to win the first two rounds much to Rick's astonishment. He hadn't played basketball in quite some time and it was becoming quite clear to him that his son might have been right about him being too old. He knew he was going to feel the burn later, but he was having so much fun that he didn't even care. It was worth it.

The third game, Rick actually managed to win, but only because he could see that Carl was growing tired. Rick was used to keeping going for long periods, having to keep his endurance up for the police force. After their third game and his win, Rick decided that they both needed a rest so he called time. They collapsed onto the green grass beneath them, chugging their water down in silence. Rick's shirt was sticking to his skin and it felt like he had walked through a sprinkler so he shrugged it off, tossing it onto the grass next to them.

Now was his chance to tell Carl about him and Daryl he realized. They didn't get many chances such as these and it was now or never.

"Hey Carl..." Rick cleared his throat and Carl glanced at him, "I wanna talk to you about something serious for a moment. Man to man."

Carl was quiet as he studied his Dad's expression, "Is this about Daryl?" He asked suddenly.

Rick blinked in confusion, "What do you know about Daryl?"

Carl blushed, looking away and picking at several blades of grass next to his leg, "That depends...What were you gonna tell me?"

Rick stared at Carl, really looking at his son in a way that he hadn't looked at him in a long time. Sometime when he hadn't been paying attention or either life had gotten in the way, Carl had grown into a man...so different from the shy boy that he used to be. The boy that used to want to spend time with his Dad.

Rick was almost scared to tell his son, scared that Carl might pull away from him. He knew he shouldn't be scared. Being scared meant that he was feeling ashamed and he knew that if he truly loved Daryl then he shouldn't be ashamed. He deserved happiness in his life too and he was determined to keep it. Everything finally became clear to Rick.

"I care a lot about Daryl...more than just a friend," Rick let the statement hang in the air between them and waited, studying Carl's expression.

Carl nodded, almost as if he had known for a while and had simply been waiting for Rick to come to him. "Like a boyfriend?" Carl asked softly, taking Rick off guard with the question.

Boyfriend? Rick rolled the term around in his head, trying to work things out in his mind. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We care about each other very much. Like how I used to care about your mom, only things changed between us. Sometimes things happen in life that you can't control and feelings are one of those things," Rick explained. "I just didn't want to keep this from you. I figured you were old enough now that you could understand where I'm coming from."

Carl snickered, his face still red, "No offense Dad, but you're not very good at hiding things."

Rick was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

Carl shrugged, "I walked in once when you kissed him. Neither of you heard me so I backed out of the room. I didn't want to say anything," He mumbled.

Rick felt his own face grow red and he wiped at the sweat on his brow. He was sorry that Carl had walked in on that, sorry that his son had found out that way. It hadn't been his intention at all. "I'm sorry you had to see that son. I guess we weren't being as discreet as we thought."

"It's alright Dad. I'm not scarred for life or anything."

Rick laughed at Carl's expression. He ruffled his hair affectionately, hooking an arm around Carl's neck and tugging him in close to his side for a hug.

"Good to know," Rick commented. "So you're okay with this then? Daryl and I?"

Carl stared out across the street, his forehead creased in thought. Rick held his breath, hoping that his son would be okay with it. He didn't want things to be awkward for everyone. Finally Carl nodded.

"I'm okay...I like Daryl. He's a lot of fun, kind of like an older brother I guess. Can I ask you a question though without you getting mad?"

"Sure. Anything," Rick replied, just grateful that they were talking and not arguing.

"Were you always gay? I mean...you loved Mom too, right?" Carl asked.

Rick sighed. He had expected this question one day so he was semi prepared for it. He just hadn't expected the term, "gay".

"I loved your mother very much Carl. I still care about her, but I just don't love her the same way that I used to. I've...I've never looked at men before and I'm not sure I would call myself gay, but I guess by dictionary standards I am. I look at Daryl and I see my best friend, plain and simple. I don't look at other men and think about whether they're attractive or not. Does that make sense to you?"

"I think so," Carl responded.

"Well good then," Rick said in a relieved voice. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah, me too, but Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Just so you know, I let you win that last game."

...

Rick was sitting on the porch, cold beer in hand when Daryl pulled in from work. He watched him exit the truck, sweat glinting off of his skin in the hot afternoon sun. Rick let his eyes roam appreciatively over the other man, drinking him in. Carl had left to go to a friend's house some time ago and Rick was enjoying sitting by himself, relaxing for the first time in a long while.

He felt Daryl's gaze fall on his bare chest as soon as he started up the sidewalk, the heat from those blue eyes scorching his already sun tanned skin. He tipped his head at Daryl, a lazy smirk gracing his face as he watched the other man ascend the porch steps. Daryl stopped next to him, his boots caked with red clay, clothes impossibly dirty, and tank top looking soaked with perspiration.

Without a word, Daryl swiped his beer and chugged the last bit, smacking his lips together with a sigh of pleasure as he set it back between Rick's legs. Rick watched as Daryl eyed his crotch, his gaze amused.

"I don't get a 'welcome home honey'?" Daryl asked in his signature husky voice.

"Welcome home honey," Rick drawled, his amusement increasing. He loved Daryl's playful moods and he hadn't realized just how much he had missed them lately when things had been strained between them.

"Get yer ass in gear sheriff. Got some plans for you an' I," Daryl said.

Rick raised a brow, "Oh?"

"Yep. Gonna take you huntin', maybe let ya shoot ya first squirrel."

"Squirrel?" Rick asked.

"Figured ya might wanna start off small an' work ya way up. 'Sides it ain't deer season yet," Daryl replied. "So come on an' get movin', got shit ta do!"

"I talked to Carl earlier," Rick said.

Daryl paused in the process of removing his boots, his back turned to Rick. "What 'bout?" Daryl asked, even though he had a feeling what it was about.

"Us," Rick replied. He chuckled, "It's funny because I kind of had this whole speech planned out in my head, this whole defense ready for him...Turns out he already knew and he was actually cool with it."

Daryl dropped both boots with a thud, turning back to gaze at Rick speculatively, "He _knew_?"

Rick nodded, "Caught us makin' out in the kitchen like a bunch of teenagers."

He watched as Daryl's face turned three different shades of red as he stroked his beard. "Kinda weird that he saw us," Daryl muttered. "And he's okay with it?"

"Yep. So I guess that means we don't have to hide it anymore here at the house."

Daryl took a step closer to Rick, "So what yer sayin' is that I can move back into yer bed?"

Rick stood up, his bare chest brushing against Daryl's soaked tank, "You can move back to our bed," Rick corrected.

Daryl backed away from Rick, shaking his head with a smile, "Gonna go shower, get this shit off'a me."

Rick followed him into the house. He still hadn't had a shower yet and truthfully, he had been waiting for Daryl to get home so that they could take on together. He followed Daryl to the bathroom silently, leaning in the doorway as he began to undress. His eyes traced over Daryl's erection, his cock red and hard as he side-eyed Rick.

"Ya comin' or ya jus' gonna stand there gawkin' all day?" Daryl asked.

Rick's hands went to the waist of his shorts and he dropped them, "Not cummin' yet, but I'm sure it won't be long."

Daryl stepped under the spray and Rick followed behind him, groaning at the feel of the hot water hitting his body. Not wanting to waste another minute, he grabbed Daryl by the back of the neck and pressed him against the wall. They stared at each other for several heartbeats and then Rick lowered his lips, claiming Daryl as his. He slid his tongue over every inch of his mouth, even biting down on his lip as he pulled away.

"Asshole," Daryl muttered.

"Bastard," Rick retorted as Daryl's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him firmly.

Rick tipped his head back, letting out a groan from deep within his throat.

"Mouth," Rick muttered. "I want your fucking mouth on me."

Daryl spun them around, slamming Rick back against the tile this time. He eyed him as he knelt down, sliding his mouth onto Rick's cock. Rick sucked in a deep breath, the vision of Daryl kneeling before him with his mouth on him almost too much for him. He knew it wouldn't be long.

Rick watched as water rained down upon Daryl, droplets running down his neck and sliding all over his body. Daryl's mouth was hot on him, his tongue stroking him just right as he sucked him down. Rick grabbed a handful of Daryl's hair, jerking on it with his hand so that Daryl grunted.

"Fuck," Rick murmured, his eyes glazing over with his passion.

Daryl ran his tongue over the tip of Rick and gave him an intense look that nearly threw Rick to his knees.

"Come on sheriff, that tha best ya got?" Daryl spat.

Rick closed his eyes as it hit him full force, his jaw snapping shut as he spilled his cum down Daryl's throat. Daryl swallowed every last bit, rising back to his feet. Rick grabbed him, but Daryl gently shrugged him off.

"Nah, got time for that later," He grinned wickedly as he soaped his hair. "Got plans for ya officer."

...


	10. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight," Rick huffed as he followed Daryl out into the middle of the woods. "We're coming all the way out here to shoot at squirrels? Couldn't we do that in our own backyard?"

Daryl cut his eyes at him, raising his brow, "Where's yer sense of adventure sheriff?"

Rick sighed, "You're right. It's been so long since I've done anything like this that I guess I'm just rusty. I should take Carl out to do something like this soon."

Rick followed along behind Daryl, his boots crunching on the fallen leaves as Daryl seemed to float right over them, hardly making any noise at all. Rick didn't know how he did it, but then again this was Daryl's territory, his second home. If they had been hunting perps on the street, then Rick might have been able to show Daryl a thing or two. As it was, all he could do was merely follow along and hope that Daryl could lead them back out.

"Be good for him, get him outta tha house some. Kid needs some air," Daryl commented as he scanned the forest around them.

Rick nodded and then stopped to keep from running into Daryl who had stopped in front of him. He cleared his throat, "I don't mean to sound skeptical, but you do know where we're going, right? It's gonna be dark soon."

Daryl huffed, turning around to face Rick. He let his eyes sweep up Rick's frame heatedly, "I didn't know any better sheriff, then I'd say ya were tryin' ta push my buttons. No faith in my abilities?"

Rick smirked, his own blood warming at the prospect of being all alone in the woods with Daryl. It wasn't seeming so bad all of a sudden. He stepped forward as well, their chests brushing.

"Oh I have faith," He breathed, his eyes tracing the shadow of stubble that grazed Daryl's cheek. "I have faith in _all_ your abilities."

The air between them was thick with sexual tension, but Rick wasn't quite ready to give into that yet. He liked the back and forth between them, the playful teasing that most times led to heated touching. He brushed past Daryl, making sure to drive his statement home by letting the back of his hand touch the crotch of Daryl's jeans, the other man's eyes glittering dangerously. Rick loved to see that look in Daryl's eyes, that fire that burned just below the surface, the flames threatening to engulf them all.

Rick began walking, not waiting on Daryl and then paused when he heard Daryl start off in a different direction. He paused and glanced at him curiously.

"Wrong way officer...keep up," Daryl smirked over his shoulder and Rick chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as he turned to follow Daryl again.

...

"Tell me again why you only brought enough food for tonight?" Rick asked as he tossed his empty can inside of the bag they were using for trash.

Daryl let out a contented sigh as his can followed suit behind Rick's.

"Cause tomorrow we're catchin' our meals," Daryl replied.

"I'm not eating squirrel," Rick said, shaking his head.

They faced each other over the fire, the flames licking at their faces, the shadows creating dark allusions around them. Night had fallen and they had set up camp, rolling out their sleeping bags. Rick had surprised Daryl by starting a fire after Daryl had teased him about being a Yankee.

"Have ya ever tried squirrel?" Daryl asked as he stretched out his legs, crossing his ankles over one another, leaning back on his palms.

"No."

"Then don't be a pussy. Ya like chicken dont'cha?" Daryl asked. Rick nodded. "Well squirrel tastes kinda like chicken. Ain't bad if ya know how ta prepare it."

"If you say so," Rick said with a teasing smile.

"I do say so. What happened ta havin' faith in my abilities an' all that shit?" Daryl said, his voice a lazy drawl as he watched Rick across the flames.

"Hard to maintain that faith when you're so far away. Maybe you should move closer," Rick suggested.

Daryl grinned. He knew Rick's game, but tonight Rick would have to come to him. Tomorrow Daryl had his own plans for Rick.

"Ya know...I kinda like it over here," Daryl commented. "Cozy. Get some rest. Mornin' comes early an' I got somewhere I wanna show ya."

"Well stop talking so I can get some sleep then," Rick teased. He chuckled as Daryl shot him the bird over the dying light of the flames.

...

There was something different about this trip, Rick thought as he followed Daryl's lead through the woods the next morning. He had been thinking about it the better part of the morning, his mind perhaps, not entirely as focused as it should have been given the fact that he was carrying a firearm. It wasn't a bad different, but more of a revelation, a breath of fresh air. It wasn't even until they were halfway through the morning, several concerned stares from Daryl later, that Rick even figured it out.

This was the first time that they had been away together.

In fact, now that Rick turned that thought over in his mind, it was the first time they had been together at all since Daryl had moved in. He wasn't entirely sure why or how it had happened. He liked to think that it was simply because of both of their schedules and the kids being over at different times that it hadn't happened, but he wasn't sure. Part of him wondered if maybe it hadn't happened because they didn't want anyone else figuring out that they were essentially fucking each other.

Things were different now though, a tension that he hadn't even really known existed before had been lifted from them. Lori knew about them, a fact that Rick was surprised to find didn't bother him nearly as much as he had thought it would. Now Carl knew too and that had been one of the main ones for Rick. He had been terrified that his son would pull away from him, but he had failed to realize just how mature Carl could be sometimes. If he and Lori had failed at everything else, they at least had succeeded in creating two very awesome kids. It was a very rewarding feeling.

"It's official," Rick muttered as he watched Daryl claim another squirrel to add to his growing collection. "I _suck_ at this."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah...no comment."

Rick gave him a mock glare and then laughed, the sound coming out relaxed and stress free. It was a beautiful morning, the sun winking through the leaves of the trees with a soft breeze occasionally drifting through. Rick had attempted to shoot a number of squirrels and by sheer luck he had managed to kill a grand total of two. Daryl was patient with him though, occasionally offering tips and suggestions to help him out. Hunting was entirely different than shooting criminals and even those Rick could say he hadn't shot a lot of. The town they stayed in didn't have too many hardcore criminals to speak of.

"We taking a break?" Rick asked as Daryl began walking again.

Daryl shook his head, gesturing for Rick to follow, "Nah. Wanna show ya that place. It ain't far from here."

Rick was curious about this particular place that Daryl kept referring to and he was more than happy to take a break from shooting at squirrels. It wasn't often that Daryl offered up too much information about his background or things that he liked so Rick tended to pay attention when he did. They didn't walk for a very long amount of time before he began to hear the sounds of rushing water and he squinted through the trees trying to locate the source. A few moments later the trees broke and Rick looked on in surprise.

He couldn't believe his eyes. A giant slab of rock sat to one side, a steady stream of water gushing down its slightly smooth surface into the small creek below. There were several large rocks stationed along the water's edge, but the water itself was so clear that he could see down to the bottom. It was breathtaking and for a few small moments he could only just stare at, trying to save it all to memory.

"I didn't know Georgia had anything like this," Rick admitted.

Daryl nodded, "There's a few of 'em."

"And did you just happen to come across this one day?"

"Been comin' here a long time. Wasn't too well known back when Merle an' I was kids, but I don't know if it gets more traffic now. When Merle an' I first stumbled on it, it wasn't a whole lot o' nothin'. It's gotten bigger over tha years. It's peaceful."

Rick tore his gaze away from the water and studied Daryl's profile, watching the other man as he looked out over the water. He hadn't seen Daryl this relaxed in a long time and if it took trips like these out in the wilderness where Rick wasn't as familiar with, then he would gladly tag along if for nothing else just to see that expression on Daryl's face.

It was those thoughts and more that led several images into Rick's head and he found himself wanting to recreate that thought. He began by removing his backpack, placing it on top of one of the rock's smooth surfaces as he bent and unlaced his boots, feeling Daryl's eyes on him. He only glanced up at Daryl when he slipped his shirt over his head, dropping it down to join the pile of boots. Daryl didn't move or change positions, just kept his eyes on Rick, the sharpness of his hunter's gaze all but swallowing Rick whole with his intensity. What began as an idea to feel the coolness of the water soaking his bare skin was quickly changing into something deeper and Rick was helpless to stop it.

His fingers traveled to the button of his jeans, popping it free before gliding the zipper down, feeling all the world like he was giving a strip tease. Hooking his thumbs into the waist, he pushed on them and they fell to his ankles, revealing the black briefs he had pulled on yesterday after their shower. He was pretty sure they belonged to Daryl, but it was hard to tell as their clothes tended to get mixed from time to time. Rick thought about leaving them on, teasing Daryl by not letting him see, but then he decided that he wanted to feel the water everywhere. In mere seconds, the briefs joined the pile and Rick was giving Daryl a cocky smile before wading into the cool water, a soft, relaxed sigh escaping from his lips.

"You comin'?" Rick turned to ask a few minutes later, surprised to find that Daryl was already naked and wading into the water behind him, a similar pile of clothes tossed haphazardly next to Rick's.

The creek was deep enough down the middle that it came up past their shoulders, but they were still able to touch bottom all of the way through. The trees overhead formed a canopy of sorts, keeping out most of the sun's hot rays and only allowing a few to seep through here and there. The sun glistening off of the water's surface seemed to make it shimmer, creating a magical illusion of sorts. It was in that moment, surrounded by the sounds of nature and the water that Rick understood why Daryl had wanted to take him here.

He arched his back and then held his breath, dunking his head under the cool water before surfacing, wiping one palm over his face to remove the excess. He had a moment of panic as his eyes searched for Daryl, but then he spotted the man over by the waterfall that was created by the sloping rock. Rick watched, heat simmering straight through to his groin.

Daryl was standing just beneath the waterfall, his head tipped back so that the cascading water splashed onto his hair, wetting the longer lengths so that they plastered to his forehead and neck. The water hit every place that Rick wanted to touch, places that he had touched before, but never had they looked so appealing as they did in that moment. Tiny streams of water traveled down Daryl's chest, licking at the man's skin as if trying to make Rick jealous that it wasn't him licking Daryl there.

Without giving it another thought, he swam forward, stopping barely arm's length away from the other man. Daryl cracked one eye open almost as if to ask him what took so long and Rick felt himself reaching forward, grabbing Daryl by the back of the head and closing the gap between them. He met Daryl's lips with a surprising gentleness, his tongue stroking into the others mouth as he sought to claim the man as his once more. Daryl seemed surprised at the pace at first, quickly moving from their usual aggressive passion to follow suit with this new gentleness.

Pushing backward, Daryl guided them under the waterfall, both of them breaking apart to sputter a bit as they were splashed. They quickly recovered as Daryl's back hit the solid rock behind him, the waterfall providing them with a curtain to shield them from anyone who might happen along. The water wasn't as deep here, maybe coming as high as their chests and they were able to get more stability as they touched and stroked bare skin.

Rick dipped his head, his mouth enclosing over Daryl's collarbone, nipping at his skin as he followed the trail of bone. Daryl let out a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a growl, his eyes falling closed as he succumbed to Rick's mouth. Rick didn't think twice about latching onto the skin between neck and shoulderblade, sucking the taut flesh into his mouth as Daryl's hand found his hardness beneath the water.

It was Rick's turn to exhale deeply, arching his hips so that his cock slid perfectly in Daryl's firm grip creating a terribly erotic friction. It briefly entered Rick's mind that he was essentially a virgin at doing it in the water like this. For as long as he and Lori had been married, they had never done anything like this. Not to say that Rick hadn't wanted to, but Lori had always been a little too shy to ever let down her guard and try something so exotic. Or at least, to Rick it was exotic.

Daryl's firm strokes brought his mind tumbling back down to earth, shaking the unwanted thoughts of Lori free from his mind as he focused on the person who mattered most second to his kids: Daryl. It was Daryl who currently was running his tongue over Rick's nipple, the sensation doing more for him than he had ever thought possible. For such a small nub of skin, it packed a lot of punch and Rick found himself pressing Daryl's head closer, urging him to keep going. When he felt Daryl's teeth lightly close over the tip, he almost lost it, muttered curses stringing together incoherently as Daryl kept up his assault.

He pressed himself closer to Daryl, letting their cocks rub together underneath the water as they stared at one another, gazes locked together intimately. This was the first time that they had ever taken it this slow. Usually things got heated between them quickly even when they intended to take it slow. There was always this urgent, almost animalistic need to claim each other whenever things got heated between them. It was incredibly arousing to be able to take it down a notch and really explore one another.

Daryl's intentions were clear when he lifted his muscular thighs, locking them around Rick's waist as the water lapped against their bodies. Reaching between them, Rick found his puckered hole and began to stretch him out, working his fingers teasingly in and out of his body. Daryl's eyes glazed over, his pupil's blown in the shadow of their haven.

"You want this?" Rick asked gruffly.

"Yes. Fuck...I _need_ this."

"Who? Who do you want?" Rick knew he was pushing fate here, pressing gently at Daryl's buttons, but he just couldn't resist. He wanted to hear Daryl say his name, wanted to be the reason that Daryl cried out as he slid into him over and over again.

"You."

"Gotta be more specific than that Dixon."

"Goddamn it. _You, Rick...I need you_."

Rick grinned lazily and then slid into Daryl all at once, water sloshing between them as he pushed inside. They both paused, taking a moment to adjust themselves to the position and pace. It was easy for Rick to slide in and out of Daryl with the help of the water, easy to hold him pressed against the rock, his eyes sparking fire.

When Daryl reached between them to grab his own cock, Rick groaned, his eyes glued on the man as he worked to get himself off. They alternated, Rick thrusting in and out while Daryl's hand slid up and down. Their breathing slowed until subconsciously they were almost in sync with one another, their bodies out of tune with everything but each other and the way they made each other feel.

It was Daryl who came first, his body tensing as he bit his lip hard before shooting a trail of cum straight out of the water, some of it landing on Daryl's chest before being wiped clean by the water. Rick came moments afterwards, unsure if it was the image of watching Daryl cum or if it was just time as he spilled his load inside of the other man, his forehead dropping to Daryl's chest tiredly.

When Daryl's arms slid around him, caging his body in closer, Rick didn't complain, basking in the rare tender moment between them.

...

There was an odd sense of accomplishment at knowing that you were the reason for someone's smile, the reason they felt pleasure. Daryl felt this accomplishment, this odd grin plastered almost permanently to his face as he drove them back home, back to civilization. He had expected to feel such sadness at their trip being over, but he was soothed by the fact that they could return again whenever the mood struck them.

Beside him, Rick's body almost mirrored his own, his elbow propped up on the window's ledge, his hand casually hanging out into the breeze. Daryl had one hand propped on the steering wheel, his eyes cutting over to Rick as they drove down the back roads that would lead them home. Rick must have felt Daryl's gaze because he turned and smiled boyishly at him, an answering smile tugging at his own lips in response.

There was something else lingering within him and he resisted the urge to allow it room to surface, still too terrified of what it might mean. The last thing that Daryl wanted was to ruin the moment between them right now. They were both still floating on a high from their trip, their bodies no longer damp after hiking back through the heat to load up the truck to come home.

Daryl pulled the truck into the driveway and they shared a look before exiting the vehicle, still caught up in a haze of desire. Daryl was looking forward to getting their things inside and maybe exploring more deeply into this slower pace they had discovered, so totally different from their norm, but just as hot.

Both of them were so engrossed in what was to come that it took Daryl way longer than he cared to admit to notice that something was off. Rick was reaching for the doorknob, key in hand when Daryl noticed that the door had been tinkered with. It seemed that Rick noticed it at the same time, his cop instincts kicking in alongside Daryl's instincts of survival, both just as deadly. They eyed each other and Rick gave the door a gentle tap, neither of them surprised when it slid open a fraction of an inch. The lock had been broken.

Rick cursed under his breath and Daryl saw him reach for his gun, but held up a hand, craning his neck to listen. He could hear noises, however faint coming from within the house and after a moment he could see that Rick heard them too. Exchanging silent commands, they eased the door open, both of them slipping inside silently. The noise was coming from the TV in the living room and Daryl frowned seconds before a bark of laughter followed the noise sending chills of recognition down Daryl's spine.

He and Rick both stopped in the entrance to the living room where Daryl's suspicions were confirmed. He followed the tips of booted feet propped up onto the coffee table, empty bags of potato chips and soda cans sprawled next to them as another bark of laughter echoed through the room. Rick rolled his eyes and put away his gun while Daryl simply stood in stunned silence and cleared his throat to announce their presence.

The man sitting on the couch jerked his head back in surprise and then that familiar slow and lazy grin split his face.

"Hey, hey lil' brother!" Merle crowed.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for the late update. This chapter fought me tooth and nail, kicking and screaming, as I tried to get it typed out. I tried numerous times to no avail and then like magic, it all clicked together while I was showering this morning. I had to lock myself away from everyone, switch off Facebook and pour all of my focus into this to get it out, but I did it. Those of you who talk to me on a pretty regular basis can understand how relieved I am considering most of you knew my frustration with it. I would like to thank you for sticking with me through this and once again give a gentle reminder that there is only one more chapter left of this little story. I sincerely hope (though I will not promise) that the next chapter doesn't take as long. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is...the final chapter to this story in my head. It was slow going and I think part of that was owing to the fact that I really didn't want to end it, but it needed to be done. This was never meant to be a long story. Anyway, I hope I did this justice for you all. Once I got started on it today, it just kind of spiraled into something slightly bigger than I first imagined, but I think I did okay with it. Big thanks to HaloHunter89 for reading it over for me and offering her input.
> 
> Enjoy :)

...

Daryl stood there a bit stiffly as Merle pounded him on the back, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs in the process. He eyed Rick over Merle's shoulder and shrugged a little as Rick ran a hand through his hair. It was taking him several minutes to process the fact that his brother was really here when only moments ago he had been having thoughts of taking Rick back to their bedroom. That was out of the question now though. Merle stood back, eyeing them both in silence.

Rick was the first to take a step forward, holding out a hand to Merle, "Merle. Good to see you."

Merle smirked, "Still full o' shit I see?"

Daryl scowled, punching Merle in the shoulder, "Cut tha bullshit Merle."

Merle stared at him for a few moments until Daryl looked to Rick. He didn't want to ask Rick to give them some time alone and thankfully he didn't have to.

Rick cleared his throat, seeming to read Daryl's mind, "I'm gonna go shower some of the stench off and let you two visit a while. Make yourself at home Merle."

Merle nodded at Rick as Rick passed by him, moving down the hallway and glancing back over his shoulder once at Daryl. As soon as Rick was gone, Daryl walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers from inside, tossing one to his brother.

"Didn't tell me you was comin' home. How long ya here for?" Daryl asked as he popped the top on his beer.

Merle shrugged, "Didn't know I had ta make a formal announcement ta come see my baby brother." He sucked his teeth. "I'm out. Served my time an' decided I ain't wantin' ta do no more for now."

Daryl nodded in understanding, glad that he didn't have to worry about his brother being overseas any longer. He fiddled with the can of beer in his hand. It felt weird being around his brother again after everything that had changed since they had last seen one another.

"Ya seem happy," Merle commented, staring at him so intently that Daryl felt the need to fidget again.

"I am."

Merle makes a noise in the back of his throat, "So ya wanna tell me 'bout it?"

Daryl glanced over at him with a frown, "Tell ya 'bout what?"

Merle looked down the hallway and then back over at Daryl, "Beard burn written all over ya face brother." Merle gestured towards him with his beer.

Daryl felt his face flush a deep red and he cleared his throat. He nodded his head toward the door, "Why don't we step outside?"

Merle followed him outside to the garage and Daryl moved to one of the shelves, tinkering with random odds and ends. He waited for the onslaught of insults that he knew was sure to follow. That was the reason he had suggested taking the conversation outside. Daryl could handle what his brother was sure to dish out, but he didn't want to subject Rick to that.

When Merle remained silent Daryl eyed him, "Well? Go ahead an' get it over with. I obviously can't deny it," Daryl mumbled.

Merle crossed the room, but Daryl looked down at the floor. Merle stopped in front of his brother and stood there, waiting until Daryl met his gaze.

"That what'cha think o' me?" Merle asked, his expression serious, his question shocking Daryl.

"What'cha expect me ta think Merle? All these years of listenin' ta you an' Dad talk shit 'bout people - callin' 'em niggers an' queers?" Daryl asked.

Merle grunted, "Guess you got yerself a point, but yer my brother an' blood runs thick. Ya need ta let tha shit from tha past go. If I learned nothin' else while in tha military it's that life's too fuckin' short ta not be happy."

Daryl swallowed at his brother's words and nodded, "I know it ain't what ya expected, me an' Rick...Guess I let'cha down, huh?"

Merle pushed him in the shoulder, shoving him back hard against the wall as his eyes flashed. "I ain't him brother," He said through gritted teeth, pushing once more on Daryl's shoulder for emphasis before turning away.

Daryl wasn't positive and he knew that Merle would never admit it, but he could have sworn that Merle Dixon had tears in his eyes. Of course, when Merle finally turned around his eyes were clear, but Daryl wouldn't forget what he saw.

He could sense that his brother was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All of his life, his brother had always been brash and hateful. The mention of their father struck something deep inside of Daryl. He hadn't ever gave it much thought, but Merle had always been like a father figure to him. The big difference was that Merle had never been abusive and even though he hadn't been there every time Daryl had needed him, he had been there more than their own father ever had. Daryl had never realized that he had inadvertently been associating Merle with their father even though the man had long been dead.

"Merle," Daryl touched his brother's arm, not missing the brief flicker of pain that lanced through his eyes. His brother stared at him, waiting. "I'm sorry Merle. I never realized..." Daryl choked, the words getting stuck in his throat.

"Don't ever apologize for that shit brother. I fuckin' deserved it. You deserved more of a brother than I ever was for ya."

Daryl swallowed. This was one of the hardest conversations he had ever had, but perhaps the most important. This conversation had been a long time coming.

"Ya did tha best ya could. Hell, I didn't make it easy on ya," Daryl offered.

"Ain't nothin' ever been easy for a Dixon, brother. We've always gotten tha short end o' tha stick." Merle sighed and sucked his teeth. "If tha sheriff's what ya want, then ya need ta do what makes ya happy an' fuck tha rest."

Daryl stared at the changed man before him. He was different in so many ways, but he was still his brother. He was still _Merle_.

He thought of Rick and his kids, the way that Jude would smiled at him like he was somebody important. He thought of Carl, who despite being on the cusp of becoming a teenager, had accepted his dad being in a relationship with him like it was nothing.

Then he thought of Rick.

Rick had been his friend for as long as he could remember, his best friend in so many ways. Rick had given him so much happiness in such a short amount of time. No one had ever had his back like Rick, _ever_. The realizations hit him like a brick to the face.

"I love him," Daryl blurted.

Merle glanced at him sharply, his expression registering shock before he nodded. He clapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder, squeezing firmly. "Figured as much brother. Dixon's ain't immune ta love...jus' takes us a lil' longer ta see it is all. It's a shock to tha system for sure."

Daryl frowned, his brain piecing together the clues, "Ya met someone, didn't ya Merle?" Merle grimaced, but then nodded solemnly. "It serious?" Daryl knew it had to be judging from his brother's expressions about the matter though.

Instead of a reply, Merle pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Daryl. Daryl turned the small box over in his hands, his wide-eyed gaze flicking to his brother. Merle wouldn't meet his eyes, looking instead to the wall. Daryl opened the box, a simple diamond ring sparkling back at him.

"It ain't what she deserves, but it's all I got ta offer her right now," Merle said softly, accepting the box back from Daryl's outstretched hand.

"Who is she?"

"Ya remember Andrea Taylor?"

Daryl raised his brows in surprise. Andrea and Merle had been friends in high school, but had stopped talking when she had to move away. Daryl remembered how nice she had been, how she had sparred with Merle like no one else had ever been brave enough to do.

"I remember. Didn't know you two was talkin'," Daryl replied.

Merle shrugged, running his fingers over an assortment of tools that were spread out over a shelf. "She's been writin' me letters, been helpin' me work through some shit."

"That's great Merle. I'm really happy for ya." Daryl meant it too. His brother deserved his own slice of happiness in his life.

They both turned at the light knock on the door as Rick poked his head in, his eyes immediately seeking out Daryl. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Bring yer ass on over here Officer Friendly. Got some shit ta discuss," Merle said.

"Should I be worried?" Rick's tone was joking, but Daryl could see a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"Merle," Daryl warned, knowing by Merle's tone that anything was possible to come from his mouth unfiltered.

His brother held up a hand for silence, "Got some things I need ta say brother."

Rick walked into the room and crossed his arms, his "cop" expression taking over. "Alright Merle, let's hear it."

"Ya fuckin' my brother officer?" Merle was nothing if not blunt. Daryl groaned and glared at his brother. Of all of the times for Merle to be protective, leave it to him to pick this time in particular.

Rick was clearly thrown off guard, but he hid it well, only exchanging the briefest of looks with Daryl. He was clearly trying to decide the best possible response to this question. Before Daryl could jump in though, Rick spoke.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, his gaze steely. "Yeah, I am. You got a problem with it?"

Daryl's mouth snapped shut and he grinned at how Rick was handling himself. He felt a surge of desire at the way that Rick met Merle's stare head-on, not backing down in the slightest. He shifted awkwardly to hide his growing erection.

Merle smirked and then the smirk lapsed into a full blown grin. He slapped Rick on the back much harder than necessary before taking a step back.

"He'll do brother. Welcome to tha family sheriff."

Rick's body visibly relaxed and he smiled, "Thanks...I think. How about another beer?"

"Ya speakin' my language. Shit yes, I'll have another beer!"

Daryl released a breath as they headed for the kitchen. He still couldn't believe his brother had reacted so well to the unexpected news. It made him sad to know that his brother would be leaving soon now. He liked this new version of Merle.

"Jus' got one question for tha two of ya," Merle began as they paused in the doorway. "Who's tha woman in this relationship?"

Okay, so maybe his brother wasn't completely changed. Daryl shared a look with Rick that had both of their faces splitting into a grin.

"Shane," They both responded in unison.

...

Rick pinned Daryl against the wall in the hallway, his breath hot against the back of Daryl's neck. They were finally alone now, the silence only broken by their ragged breathing.

Merle had barely been gone five minutes before they were both assaulting each other, their hands ripping at their shirts as they made their way down the hallway.

"You want this badly," Rick murmured, his chest hard against Daryl's back. Daryl pressed back against him, taunting him further and Rick groaned in response.

"I ain't tha only one wantin' it Grimes. Seen tha way ya been eye fuckin' me all night." Daryl panted as he reached behind him, palming Rick's cock through the material of his jeans.

Rick couldn't deny that he wanted Daryl fiercely. First though, he had to come clean about something. "Can't help it," He muttered. "Hearing you say that you loved me earlier did things to me."

Daryl's body went absolutely still, his loud breathing growing quiet. Rick waited, letting him absorb that information before he continued.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop," he said. "I was in the kitchen when I heard the two of you getting loud. I opened the door just a crack to make sure everything was okay and I heard you say it." Rick had been surprised that neither of the brothers had heard him.

"Rick-" Daryl's voice was rough and husky.

"You don't have to say it again," Rick interrupted. "It was enough to hear you say it once."

Rick ran his hand across Daryl's bare stomach and slipped his hand down his pants to his warm cock.

Daryl's forehead hit the wall, " _Fuck_ , Rick. What are ya doin' ta me?"

Rick couldn't suppress his grin, "I'm loving you, you bastard. Now shut up and let me show you how much." He pumped the hard flesh within his hand once for good measure.

"Yer a cocky shit sheriff," Daryl growled through his moan. "My turn next," he added as Rick began removing his jeans.

"Always," Rick replied as Daryl turned to face him, nearly putting a fist through the wall as Rick's mouth slid home.

...


End file.
